Así Como Romeo & Julieta
by GabyTwilight
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y después de todo un final Feliz o no?
1. Prologo

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mio, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo:** _Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma..sss Raapi..do- gemi/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__  
_

Siganme en Twitter: _**GabyTwilightFan**_

**¡Bienvenidas!**

**Nos leemos en el otro cap. Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como la otra :D**

**Besos Desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	2. Chapter 1

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo:** _Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__  
_

Síganme en Twitter: _**GabyTwilightFan**_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

**Aclaración: los párrafos en letra cursiva indican que es un recuerdo o sueño****.**

**Canción para el capitulo: Love Story- Taylor Swift (colóquenla mientras leen)**

**Capitulo 1**

"_**No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia"**_

_**Verona, Italia-año 1302 **_

_La familia Swan ofrecía un mascarade cada año, y este no era la excepción, Todo el pueblo estaba invitado, excepto la familia vecina, los Cullen._

_Estas dos familias eran rivales desde hace muchas décadas, su odio pasaba de generación en generación y proseguía._

_Edward Cullen, el hijo de esa familia, al enterarse que todo el pueblo celebraba en la casa rival y por supuesto, él no había sido invitado, decidió hacer acto de presencia y se infiltro en la fiesta junto con su primo Jasper y su mejor amigo Emmett. _

_Justo cuando pasaban desapercibidos y entraban por la puerta principal, una chica hermosa, la más hermosa que Edward había visto jamás, se encontraba bajando las elegantes escaleras del lugar. Con cada paso que daba, lleno de firmeza, la Cabellera caoba que portaban en leves rizos naturales, una tez tan clara que la asemejaba a un ángel caído del cielo, un cuerpo esbelto que se ocultaba tras un vestido blanco, y sus ojos, esos ojos que se encontraban detrás del antifaz, tan profundos como el chocolate fundido y tan misteriosos como la misma noche._

_Necesitaba obtener el nombre de esa diosa, de ese ángel... _

_Podría estar horas observándola, ¡Era tan hermosa!_

_Jasper y Emmett, notaron el estado de Edward..._

_-¿Tan Rápido has olvidado a Tania?- le pregunto en susurros Emmett_

_-¿Ya no la amas?- esta vez fue Jasper_

_-Eso nunca fue amor, puro deseo carnal, además ella nunca se mostró interesada. _

_Mientras Edward seguía observando a ese precioso ángel, James de la familia Swan, se percato de quienes eran ellos, y para no ser capturados, se dirigieron corriendo por el lado izquierdo, con dirección al baño, allí hallaron unos antifaces masculinos, y para que nadie los reconociera, se los colocaron._

_Se comenzó a escuchar un vals de la época, y Charlie Swan el patriarca de la familia presento a su Hija Isabella al conde Jacob, quien al instante le ofreció bailar la pieza, al hacer el intercambio de parejas como se acostumbraba en ese baile, Isabella se cruzo con un joven, quizás de unos dieciocho años, con porte elegante, un cabello rebelde de un inusual color cobrizo, y unos ojos verde brillante que se asemejaban a las esmeraldas._

_Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, el momento estaba lleno de magia mientras se mezclaban con las demás personas, hasta llegar a una puerta que dirigía a la terraza de la mansión. Entraron allí y él sin medir sus actos la beso, una extraña electricidad se apodero de ambos y no ceso hasta que pararon el beso. _

_-Que tus dulces labios borren de los míos el pecado- susurra él _

_Llena de placer ella le responde_

_-Que venga a mis labios el pecado que los tuyos tenían- Ella coloca sus delicadas manos en el rostro enmascarado de él para besarlo de nuevo..._

_-¿Un pecado?, ¿De mis labios?, ¡Oh, dulce urgencia del pecado!, dame otro pecado, Dame...- Y así completaban el beso, llenos de pasión y necesidad. _

_Ellos seguían compartiendo su pecado, a través de sus labios, cuando un grito de la nana Sue se escucha a lo lejos, reclamando la presencia de Isabella. _

_-Niña Isabella, su madre la necesita, ¿Niña Isabella donde esta?- si no se daba prisa su nana la descubriría con aquel chico, así que lo saco de allí, y salieron de nuevo a la pista de baile y continuaron bailando como si nada hubiera sucedido. _

_-Niña Isabella, al fin la encuentro- ella se soltó de chico dándole la espalda- La señora Swan debe de estar preocupada porque aun no ha ido a verla. _

_Edward se quedo estático, ella era una Swan, su mayor rival, con desgano se retiro la máscara del rostro y la nana Sue se sorprendió y le susurro algo a Isabella. _

_-Es un Cullen, has estado bailando con un Cullen- ha Isabella casi se le cae la máscara por la sorpresa, mientras que su nana la arrastraba escaleras arriba y dejaba a Edward allí en medio de la pista._

_._

_._

_La guardia de los Swan ya había reconocido a Emmett y a Jasper y los llevaban fuera de la mansión, Edward se percato de lo que sucedía y salió tras ellos. Cuando se dirigían a la salida Edward vio a su izquierda en el lado lateral de la casa un balcón con enredaderas de un verde profundo como el propio bosque que a la vez tenía unas hermosas rosas rojo pasión._

_Y vio a la hermosa Isabella asomarse en el…Edward despisto a los guardias y se dirigió al Balcón, se escondió tras un arbusto y escucho su melodiosa voz._

_-¡hay de mí…!- susurro Isabella a la noche._

_-¡oh!, habla otra vez mi ángel resplandeciente, porque esta noche apareces sobre mí como un celestial mensajero, ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales que se inclinan hacia atrás para verte- dice Edward para sí mismo._

_-¡oh Edward!, ¿Por qué eres tu Edward?, niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre, o si no quieres, entonces jura que me amas y dejare yo de ser una Swan._

_Edward se debatía entre seguir oyendo o hacer acto de presencia._

_-Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no_

_Cullen! ¿Qué es Cullen? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna_

_Que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Edward, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mí toda entera!_

_-Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Edward!- le dice él, sorprendiéndola_

_-¿Quién eres tú, que envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?- Contesta Isabella_

_-__ ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo._

_-__Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento._

_¿No eres tú Edward y Cullen?- pregunta ella _

_-Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan_

_-Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? considerando quién eres, es peligroso si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera- quizo saber ella._

_- Con las ligeras alas de amor sobrepase estos muros, pues no hay piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan._

_- ¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!- Manifiesto preocupada Isabella _

_- ¡Más peligro hallo en tus ojos que en veinte espadas de ellos! Mírame__tan sólo con agrado, y quedo a prueba de su enemistad.- dice el confiado._

_- ¡Por cuánto vale el mundo, no quisiera que te viesen aquí!- la preocupación regresaba otra vez a ella._

_- El manto de la noche me oculta de sus miradas; pero, si no me quieres, déjalos que me hallen aquí. ¡Es mejor que termine mi vida víctima de su odio, que se retrase mi muerte por falta de tu amor- susurra Edward con dolor._

_-¿Quién fue tu guía para descubrir este sitio?- Pregunto curiosa Isabella_

_- El Amor, que fue el primero que me incitó a indagar; él me prestó consejo y yo le Presté mis ojos, aunque te hallaras tan lejos como la más extensa ribera que baña el más lejano mar, me aventuraría por mercancía semejante._

_- Tú sabes que el velo de la noche cubre mi rostro; si así lo fuera, un rubor virginal verías teñir mis mejillas por lo que me oíste pronunciar esta noche. Gustosa quisiera guardar las formas, gustosa negar cuanto he hablado; pero, ¡adiós cumplimientos! ¿Me amas? Sé que dirás: sí, yo te creeré bajo tu palabra. Con todo, si lo jurases, podría resultar falso, y de los perjurios de los amantes dicen que se ríe Júpiter. ¡Oh gentil Edward! Si de veras me quieres, decláralo con sinceridad; o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera, me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva, y tanto mayor será tu empeño en galantearme. En verdad, arrogante Cullen, soy demasiado apasionada, y por ello tal vez tildes de liviana mi conducta; pero, créeme, daré pruebas de ser más sincera que las que tienen más destreza en disimular. Yo hubiera sido más reservada, lo confieso, de no haber tú sorprendido, mi verdadera pasión amorosa. ¡Perdóname, por tanto, y no atribuyas a liviano amor esta flaqueza mía, que de tal modo ha descubierto la oscura noche!- declara apasionadamente, Ella._

_-Te juro, amada mía, por los rayos de la luna que platean la copa de los árboles…- comienza jurando él, e Isabella se lo impide_

_- No jures por la luna, que es su rápida movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia- Pidió Isabella_

_- ¿Pues por quién juraré?- Pregunta el _

_- No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer._

_- ¿Pues por quién juraré?- pregunta de nuevo, Edward_

_- No jures. Aunque me llene de alegría el verte, no quiero esta noche oír tales promesas que parecen violentas y demasiado rápidas. Son como el rayo que se extingue, apenas aparece. Aléjate ahora: quizá cuando vuelvas haya llegado abrirse, animado por las brisas del estío, el capullo de esta flor. Adiós, ¡ojalá caliente tu pecho en tan dulce clama como el mío!_

_- ¿Y no me das más consuelo que ése?- Reclama el_

_- ¿Y qué otro puedo darte esta noche?- pregunta Isabella desorientada _

_- Tu fe por la mía- pide Edward_

_- Antes de que tú acertaras a pedírmela te la di. Lo que siento es no poder dártela otra vez._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Otra vez quisieras quitármela?- Pregunta el con desilusión_

_- Sí, para dártela otra vez, aunque esto fuera codicia de un bien que tengo ya._

_Pero mi afán de dártelo todo es tan profundo y tan sin límite como los abismos de la mar. ¡Cuanto más te doy, más quisiera darte!… Pero oigo ruido dentro de la mansión. ¡Adiós no engañes mi esperanza…!.- Nana ya voy- … Guárdame fidelidad, Cullen mío. Espera un instante, que vuelvo en seguida.- y así se perdió de vista dentro de la mansión Swan._

_- ¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño- susurro Edward solo para él._

_Transcurren unos minutos e Isabella vuelve al balcón._

_-Sólo te diré dos palabras. Si el fin de tu amor es honrado, si quieres casarte, avisa mañana al mensajero que te enviaré, de cómo y cuándo quieres celebrar la sagrada ceremonia. Yo te sacrificaré mi vida e iré en pos de ti por el mundo._

_-¡Niña Isabella!- se escucha la voz de la Nana reclamando la presencia de Isabella._

_-¡Ya voy!-grita ella a la nana y luego le susurra Edward- Pero si son torcidas tus intenciones, te suplico que…_

_-__¡Isabella!- vuelve a Gritar la nana _

_- ¡Ya voy!- pronuncia ella hacia la nana y luego nuevamente se dirige a Edward - te Suplico que desistas de tu empeño, y me dejes a solas con mi dolor. Mañana irá el mensajero…_

_- Por la gloria…- pronuncia el _

_- Buenas noches- dice Isabella despidiéndose y se marcha pero sin embargo Edward continua._

_-__No. ¿Cómo han de ser buenas sin tus rayos? El amor va en busca del amor como el estudiante huyendo de sus libros, y el amor se aleja del amor como el niño que deja sus juegos para tornar al estudio._

_Isabella distrae a su Nana y regresa por segunda vez al balcón._

_- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Oh, si yo tuviese la voz del cazador de cetrería, para llamar de lejos a los halcones. ¡Si yo pudiera hablar a gritos, penetraría mi voz hasta en la gruta de la ninfa Eco, y llegaría a ensordecerla repitiendo el nombre de mi Edward!_

_- ¡Cuán grado suena el acento de mi amada en la apacible noche, protectora de los amantes! Más dulce es que la música en oído atento- dice Edward alabándola._

_-¡Edward!- susurra ella _

_-¡Alma mía!- dice el _

_-¿A qué hora irá mi criado mañana?- Pregunta Isabella_

_- A las nueve- Contesta Edward firmemente._

_-No faltará. Las horas se me harán siglos hasta que llegue. No sé para qué te he llamado- dice ella deseosa_

_- ¡Déjame quedar aquí hasta que lo pienses!- Pide Edward con el mismo Deseo_

_-Con el contento de verte cerca me olvidaré eternamente de lo que pensaba, recordando tu dulce compañía._

_- Para que siga tu olvido no he de irme-le dice el _

_-Ya es de día- Anuncia Isabella- Vete… Pero no quisiera que te alejaras más que el breve trecho que consiente alejarse al pajarillo la niña que le tiene sujeto de una cuerda de seda, y que a veces le suelta de la mano, y luego le coge ansiosa, y le vuelve a soltar…_

_-¡Ojalá fuera yo ese pajarillo!- dice Edward con voz soñadora._

_-¿Y qué quisiera yo sino que lo fueras? Aunque recelo que mis caricias habían de matarte. ¡Adiós, adiós! Triste es la ausencia y tan dulce la despedida, que no sé cómo arrancarme de los hierros de esta ventana.- dice despidiéndose, Isabella_

_-¡Que el sueño descanse en tus dulces ojos y la paz en tu alma! ¡Ojalá fuera yo el sueño, ojalá fuera yo la paz en que se duerme tu belleza! De aquí voy a la celda donde mora mi piadoso confesor, para pedirle ayuda y consejo en este trance- dice Edward marchándose._

_Luego de eso Edward se dirige a la pequeña capilla ubicada en el pueblo y busca al Fray Eleazar, el cual se encontraba recogiendo yerbas._

_-Buenos días fray Eleazar he venido a pedir un favor._

_-¿Que puede ser eso tan importante, que te hace madrugar Edward?_

_-Pido que me Cases con la hermosa Isabella._

_-¿una Swan?, ¿te has vuelto loco muchacho?- pregunta sorprendido fray Eleazar._

_-¡No!, claro que no, esa hermosa doncella está destinada para mi, nos amamos._

_-si solo son unos niños, tú tienes dieciocho y ella quince._

_-Deja las habladurías, para el amor no hay edad, ¿estás dispuesto a casarnos?_

_-quizás con esta unión el odio entre las familias culmine- dice el fray, analizando la situación._

_-¿Y entonces?- pregunta impaciente Edward._

_-Está bien, muchacho, los casare._

_Edward contento, se marcha del lugar y se encuentra con Jasper y Emmett. Estos dos últimos le hacen bromas a Edward por encontrarse despistado, distante, gracias al poder del amor._

_Unas horas más tarde llega la Nana al lugar y solicita hablar con Edward._

_-señor, mi señora Isabella me ha enviado a hablar con usted._

_-Dile que busque el medio de ir a confesión, esta tarde, en la capilla de Fray Eleazar._

_-oh señor le enviare su mensaje, solo espero que sus intenciones sean buenas, es tarde señor, debo marcharme._

_Luego de esa corta conversación la Nana se marcha con dirección a la mansión Swan. _

_Llega a su destino acalorada y agotada por caminar una larga distancia, y se encuentra con Isabella, la cual tenía un estado desesperante por saber que ha mandado a decir su Edward._

_-Nana ven dime- suplica ella… La nana la hace sufrir un poco sin soltar palabra y luego de unos minutos, le da el tan ansiado mensaje._

_-¡Ve!, ¡anda ve!… vete a la celda de ese Fray Eleazar, porque allí te espera un marido para desposarte… ¡Miren, cómo la sangre del deseo sube por tus mejillas! ¡Anda, mi niña!, que esta noche el amante encontrará el tesoro en el nido de su pajarita._

_Isabella se prepara y se marcha a la Capilla del Fray._

_Mientras que en la Capilla, el Fray y Edward esperan a Isabella._

_-que la sonrisa del cielo presida este pacto sacrosanto, para que la conciencia no nos reproche en las horas venideras- susurra el Fray_

_-Amen, amen, que venga el pesar que quiera, nunca igualara a la suma de felicidad que brinda y contempla un breve instante. Enlaza tan solo nuestras manos con la formula bendita y que la muerte, vampiro del amor, despliegue su osadía: me basta poder llamarla mía- dice Edward lleno de emoción._

_-Los placeres violentos, terminan en la violencia y tienen en su triunfo, su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora. La más dulce miel, por su dulzura se hace empalagosa y embota la sensibilidad del paladar. Ama, pues con moderación; el amor permanente es moderado. El que va demasiado aprisa, llega tan tarde como el que va muy despacio - le contradice el Fray._

_Y justo en ese instante hace acto de presencia Isabella._

_Irradiando hermosura natural, con su pálida piel, y su brillante cabello recogido de forma elegante._

_El fray se la lleva unos momentos para la confesión, y luego vuelven al altar donde la espera Edward._

_El Fray Eleazar da inicio a la celebración y luego de un leve beso Edward e Isabella sellan su amor con aquel sacramento. _

_Se marchan tomando direcciones diferentes, Isabella se dirige a la mansión Swan para que su madre no sospeche de lo que ha estado haciendo._

_Y Edward va igualmente con dirección a la mansión Cullen._

_Por otro lado se encontraban Emmett y Jasper, en una plaza de la gran Verona._

_-Por Favor, amigo Emmett, retirémonos. El día está caliente, los Swan en la calle, y si llegamos a encontrarnos, será inevitable una contienda; pues con los calores que hacen, bulle la irritada sangre- le pide Jasper_

_-Te pareces a esos hombres cualquiera Jasper- contradice Emmett _

_-Me asemejo a esa Gente- Pregunta Jasper sorprendido_

_-Vamos, tu eres así de natural, cualquier cosa te provocaría._

_Se distraen al ver llegar a James y unos de sus criados_

_-¡Por mi Vida! Ahí llegan los Swan_

_-¡Por Mis pies!, poco me da._

_Y sin poder seguir su conversación, James llega a su lado._

_-Caballerosa; una palabra a uno de ustedes- dice James_

_-¿una palabra a uno de nosotros?, ¿eso tan solo?, acompáñala de algo; palabra y golpe a la vez- le dice esta vez Emmett, tentándolo._

_-Bien dispuesto me encuentras para el caso- responde James_

_-Estamos discutiendo aquí en medio de una plaza pública, retirémonos a algún punto reservado, o razonemos tranquilamente sobre nuestros agravios. De no ser así, dejemos esto, en este lugar todas las miradas se fijan en nosotros- dice Jasper, tratando de controlar la situación._

_-Los hombres tienen ojos para mirar; que nos miren pues, yo por mi parte no me muevo de aquí por complacer a nadie- le contradice Emmett de nuevo._

_En ese momento Edward ve el alboroto y se dirige hacia la plaza._

_-Romeo el odio que te profeso no me permite otro mejor cumplido que el presente: "eres un infame"- le dice James _

_-James, las razones que tengo para quererte disculpan en alto el grado de furor que respira semejante saludo. No soy ningún infame, veo que no me conoces._

_-Esto no repara las injurias que me has inferido, por lo tanto desenvaina tu espada- le contradice James._

_-Protesto que jamás te he ofendido, si que te estimo más de lo que puedes imaginar, mientras desconozcas la causa de mi afección: así, pues, Swan, poseedor de un nombre que amo tanto tiernamente como el mío, date por satisfecho- susurra Edward pensando en su Isabella._

_-Calma tu humildad Edward, con la espada le se borra esto- le dice Emmett mientras desenvaina su espada y luego se dirige a James- ¿quieres empuñar el acero y luchar?_

_James desenvaina su espada y se coloca en posición para atacar, Pero Edward Interviene._

_-Emmett, guarda la espada, Jasper ayúdame, evitemos un desastre, el príncipe ha prohibido expresamente semejante alboroto en las calles de Verona, Deténganse._

_James y los suyos desaparecen de manera inesperada._

_-Estoy herido, y ellos se han marchado sin un rasguño- protesta Emmett_

_-¡que!, ¿estás herido?_

_-Sí, un rasguño, de seguro tengo bastante- le dice Emmett mientras manda a buscar a un cirujano con uno de sus criados._

_-Valor amigo, la herida no puede ser tan grande- le dice Edward_

_-No, no es tan profunda como un pozo, ni tan ancha como una puerta de iglesia; pero hará su efecto. Ven a verme mañana en mal estado. Soy un hombre en salsa para este mundo, porque te interpusiste Edward, por debajo de tu autoridad, me han herido- dice de modo dramático Emmett_

_-Creí haber actuado del mejor modo._

_-Ayúdame Jasper a entrar en alguna casa o voy a desmayarme- Le Pide Emmett_

_Jasper toma a Emmett y se marchan, dejando solo a Edward._

_-Por causa mía, Emmett ha recibido esta herida mortal,, mi honra esta manchada por la detracción de James.- susurra Edward para sí. _

_Luego de que Jasper ayudara a Emmett volvió a la plaza donde se encontraba Edward, y este último se pudo percatar que su primo venia con una expresión seria._

_-¡Oh Edward!, Emmett ha Muerto, esa alma generosa demasiado pronto ha abandonado la tierra y volado a los cielos._

_-el negro destino de este día a muchos más se extenderá: este hecho solo inaugura el dolor, otros le darán el fin- le dice Edward con dolor._

_Y unos instantes más tarde se presenta allí James._

_-Tu James triunfaste y has matado a Emmett. Su alma se cierne a muy poca altura de nosotros, aguardando que la tuya le haga compañía. O tú o yo, o los dos juntos iremos en pos de ella.- Proclama Edward._

_-¡Tu!, miserable Swan, iras al lado de Emmett- le dice Jasper._

_Edward desenvaina su espada al igual que James. Luchan por unos minutos en una pelea ardua y en el intento, James cae, asesinado._

_-Huye Edward, ponte a salvo, pronto llegara el Príncipe de Verona- le pide Jasper._

_Edward huye como le pidió este último, y efectivamente un tiempo después llega el Príncipe y algunos ciudadanos que se encontraban en el lugar, anunciaron quienes fueron los protagonistas de tan vil masacre._

_Los Swan pedían que la sangre del Cullen, fuera derramada, pero al Jasper relatar, lo sucedido con Emmett, el príncipe pudo apreciar que James tenia mas culpa, pero sin embargo Edward había cometido un delito, y por eso se le condeno al exilio, debía macharse de Verona, o si no sería capturado._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Hey chicas como están espero que les guste este cap. Más adelante entenderán como se desarrolla la historia, espero que dejen un comentario u opinión dando clic al lindo botón de review, sus comentarios son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**No se olviden de seguirme en Twitter: GABYTWILIGHTFAN**

**Nos leemos Pronto**

**Besos Desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	3. Chapter 2

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo:** _Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/ Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__  
_

Síganme en Twitter: _**GabyTwilightFan**_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

**Aclaración: los párrafos en letra cursiva indican que es un recuerdo o sueño****.**

**Canción del Capitulo: Back To December- Taylor Swift (Repetir la canción si aun no terminan de leer)**

**Capitulo 2**

**"Ojos mirad por última vez, brazos dad vuestro ultimo abrazo, y labios puertas del aliento sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida muerte"**

.

_La Nana supo que James había sido asesinado y de inmediato fue con la noticia a Isabella, la cual se entero de que Edward había sido el asesino, ella no lo podía creer, no podía ser eso cierto._

_._

_._

_Edward llega a la capilla de Fray Eleazar para saber que ha sucedido después de que se marcho de la plaza de Verona._

_-¿Fray, cual ha sido el juicio?_

_-Lamento decirte, muchacho, has quedado exiliado de Verona, si te ven aquí te asesinaran, tienes que marcharte a Mantua._

_-Fuera de Verona el mundo no existe, aquí está mi Isabella._

_-Pero tienes que marcharte, muerto no le servirás- le dice el Fray_

_Y en ese momento tocan a la puerta de la capilla._

_-Alguien llama ocúltate Edward_

_Edward se negaba a ocultarse, mientras el padre lo obligaba, se escucho desde afuera la voz del visitante._

_-Déjame entrar, y sabrán mi mensaje, la Niña Isabella es la que me envía- esa era la Nana, sin lugar a dudas._

_-Bienvenida, entonces- dice el Fray mientras abre la puerta_

_-Fray, dime ¿dónde está el marido de mi señora, esta Edward?- le suplica la Nana_

_-Mira allí, en el suelo, ebrio de sus propias lagrimas- dice Eleazar_

_-Está en igual estado que mi señora, en el mismo, sin diferencia_

_-¿nana?- pregunta Edward._

_-Sí, soy yo, toma este anillo te lo ha mandado Isabella, y date prisa si quieres verla, se hace tarde- la Nana al decir esto, se marcha._

_-Ese mensaje reanima mi espíritu- le dice Edward al Fray._

_-Ve con tu Isabella; ¡Feliz Noche!, márchate de Verona antes que sea de día, al romper el Alba, sal disfrazado. Permanece en Mantua; yo me veré con tu criado, quien de tiempo en tiempo te comunicara todo lo que aquí ocurra. ¡Adiós Edward, Suerte!_

_-Adiós Fray- le dice Edward y se va, con dirección a la mansión Swan._

_._

_._

_Ya en la mansión, Edward se dirigió al lado lateral de la casa, donde se encontraba el balcón donde había visto a Isabella asomarse la otra noche._

_Todo estaba en absoluta calma, no se escuchaba nada en los alrededores, todos deberían de estar en sus camas._

_Sin ser visto, escalo la enredadera llena de pétalos de rosas, y algunas se quedaron en su camisa de seda, Al llegar arriba tropezó y adentro se escucharon ruidos, para después ver salir a Isabella._

_-Oh, aquí estas- dice ella, evaporando su preocupación- dime que mañana nunca llegara- le ruega ella, mientras él la lleva dentro de la habitación._

_El, coloca su mano en la cintura de ella y la atrae más cerca, le da un tierno beso en los labios y la arrastra hacia la cama, donde la sienta en su regazo, como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_-Nunca llegara- dice el- dime que siempre voy a estar aquí en esta habitación a solas contigo._

_El toma la iniciativa y la besa esta vez con pasión y entrega, ella se separa y le susurra._

_-Siempre._

_Edward, coloco las manos en la espalda de Isabella, y comenzó a soltar los botones del largo vestido que ella llevaba._

_Al soltarlo pudo ver el perfecto cuerpo que portaba su esposa, aunque aun era una niña, pero los dos aun no eran experimentados._

_-Isabella… Eres…- pero ella no lo dejo continuar y desabotono con urgencia los botones de su camisa de seda dejando al descubierto su pecho- Tu lo eres todo, Isabella, Todo._

_El beso su cuello y con ese acto apasionado dieron rienda suelta a su amor_

_Las horas pasaron llenas de pasión, donde cada uno de ellos exploro y saboreo el cuerpo del otro, sin medida, y sin nadie que se los impidiera._

_El la poseyó en el acto de amor más puro, amándose, llego el Alba y Edward debía marcharse a Mantua._

_-¿quieres dejarme ya?- pregunta Julieta- fue la voz del ruiseñor no la de la alondra la que penetro en tu alarmado oído. Créeme amor mío fue el ruiseñor._

_-Era la alondra, la anunciadora del día, no el ruiseñor, mira los celosos resplandores allá en el oriente, las nubes crepusculares: las antorchas de la noche se han extinguido y el burlón día trepa a la cima de las brumosas montañas. Tengo que salir y conservar la vida, o quedarme y perecer- le responde el._

_-Esa luz no es la luz del día, estoy segura, lo estoy: es algún meteoro que exhala el sol, para que te sirva esta noche y te alumbre en tu ruta hacia Mantua: Demórate, así, algo más; no tienes precisión de marcharte- insiste Isabella_

_-Que me sorprendan, que me maten, satisfecho estoy con tal que tu lo quieras. No, ese gris resplandor no es el resplandor matutino. No, no es la alondra la que hiere con sus notas la bóveda celeste a tan inmensa altura de nosotros. Más tengo inclinación de quedarme que voluntad de irme. Ven muerte, ¡Bienvenida seas! Así lo quiere Isabella. ¿Qué dices alma mía?, platiquemos; la aurora no ha lucido- dice Edward con expresión dramática._

_-Sí, sí, parte, huye, vete de aquí. Es la alondra la que así desafía lanzando broncas discordancias, desagradables sostenidos. Parte desde luego, la claridad aumenta más y más._

_-¿mas y mas claridad? Mas y mas negro es nuestro infortunio- y mientras Edward se vestía entra la Nana a la habitación._

_-niña Isabella, su madre se dirige hacia aquí, dense prisa- y al anunciar aquello, se marcha dejando solos a Edward e Isabella._

_-En tal caso, ¡oh ventana!, deja entrar el día y salir mi vida_

_-adiós, adiós. Un beso, y voy a bajar- Edward le da un tierno beso y comienza a descender por la enredadera del balcón._

_-¿así me dejas?-Pregunta ella- Necesito nuevas tuyas a cada instante del día, pues que muchos días hay en cada minuto. Por esa cuenta muchos años pesaran sobre mi cuando te vuelva a ver mi Edward._

_-Adiós; en cuantas ocasiones haya, amada mía, te enviare mis recuerdos._

_-¿crees tú que aun nos volveremos a ver?_

_-No lo dudo- dice Edward con confianza- y todos estos dolores harán el dulce entretenimiento de nuestros venideros días- luego la atrae hacia él, teniendo cuidado de el muro que los separa, le da un beso, donde se podía apreciar el sentimiento de dolor, por la despedida a la que se enfrentaban, el termino el beso como lo comenzó, y termino de bajar._

_-Tengo en el alma un fatal presentimiento. Ahora, que abajo estas, me parece que te veo como un muerto en el fondo de una tumba. O mis ojos se engañan, o pálido apareces._

_-Pues créeme, mi amor, de igual suerte te ven los míos. El dolor penetrante deseca nuestra sangre. ¡Adiós, adiós!- fueron las últimas palabras que se escucharon de él, antes de desaparecer._

_-¡oh fortuna! ¡Fortuna! La humildad te acusa de inconstante. Si inconstante eres, ¿Qué tienes que hacer con Edward, cuya lealtad es notoria? Se inconstante, fortuna; pues que así alimentare la esperanza de que no le retendrás largo tiempo, devolviéndolo a mi lado._

_La madre de Isabella entra a la habitación y llama a su hija._

_-¿Qué tal estas Isabella?- le pregunta Reene_

_-No estoy bien_

_-¿Seguirás llorando por tu primo James?, controla tu dolor._

"_No lloro por James, sino por mi Edward que se ha marchado a tempranas horas con dirección a Mantua" – Pensó Isabella_

_-Sintiendo de tal suerte la perdida, tengo a la fuerza que llorarle siempre- le dice ella con dolor a su madre._

_-Hija, lloras, no tanto por su muerte, como por saber que vive el miserable que lo mato- dijo Reene con desprecio_

_-¿Qué miserable, madre?- pregunto Isabella como si no supiera de la existencia de Edward._

_-Ese miserable, Edward._

_Isabella no respondió, y guardo silencio._

_-Ahora deja de llorar que traigo buenas noticias- le dijo su madre._

_-¿buenas noticias?, ¿Cuáles pueden ser?_

_-El jueves próximo, el ilustre, guapo y joven Jacob, en la iglesia de San Pedro, tendrá la dicha de hacerte ante el altar, ¡una esposa feliz!- exclamo su madre_

_-Por la iglesia de San Pedro y por San Pedro mismo, no hará de mí ante el altar una feliz esposa. Me sorprende tal precipitación; el que tenga que casarme antes que el hombre que debe ser mi marido me haya hecho la corte. Les ruego, madre, a ti y a mi padre que no quiero desposarme aun._

_-ahí viene tu padre, díselo tu misma_

_Charlie, el padre de Isabella, entro a la habitación._

_-¿Reneé le has dado la noticia a nuestra hija?- pregunto Charlie_

_-Si, pero ella no quiere, ella lo agradece, pero no está a gusto con tal compromiso._

_-¿Como?, ¿No lo quiere así?, ¿No está orgullosa?, pues debería estarlo de que un apuesto caballero la pretenda, no valiendo ella nada- manifestó el molesto._

_-No estoy orgullosa de los resultados, pero si agradecía de tus esfuerzos, padre- le contradijo Isabella._

_-¿Qué significa esto? Orgullosa y agradecida, y sin embargo no orgullosa a la vez. No me interesa en nada tu opinión, prepara tus finas piernas para ir el jueves próximo a la iglesia de San Pedro, en compañía de Jacob, o te arrastrare hacia allí._

_-Querido padre, te pido de rodillas que me escuches- decía Isabella mientras se colocaba sobre el frio suelo de su habitación._

_-Te lo repito- anuncio el- o vas a la iglesia el jueves, o nunca volverás a presentarme la cara._

_-Hace mal en tratarla así señor- dijo la nana._

_-¿y por que? Aguanta la lengua y ve a charlar con tus iguales._

_-No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto señor- hablo la nana de nuevo._

_-¡Vete con Dios!- la corrió del lugar, Mientras él también se marcha hacia algún rincón de su mansión._

_-¿no existe piedad en el cielo que me proteja de este dolor?, oh madre mía, no me alejes, pospón este matrimonio por un mes, por una semana, lo que sea, o si no prepara de una vez mi lecho nupcial- pidió Isabella_

_-No te dirijas a mí, pues no responderé una palabra. Haz lo que quieras, todo ha concluido entre las dos- Reneé tras decir esto se marcho también dejando a Isabella sola._

_A los pocos minutos la nana vuelve para saber el estado de Isabella._

_-¿Qué debo hacer Nana?- le pregunta ella a la nana._

_-Creo que tu deber es casarte con el conde Jacob, Edward esta desterrado, ya no podrá volver a Verona, y si lo hace será condenado a muerte._

_-¿Hablas de corazón nana?- pregunto Isabella_

_-y también de alma._

_-Ve y dile a mi madre que habiendo disgustado a mi padre, he ido a la celda de Fray Lorenzo a confesarme._

_-claro iré inmediatamente- dicho esto, la nana se marcha para hablar con la madre de Isabella._

_Isabella se alista y sale de la mansión Swan con dirección a la capilla de Fray Eleazar_

_._

_._

_En la Capilla del Fray, se encontraban el conde Jacob hablando con él._

_-¿No te parece muy apresurada esta boda?- pregunto el Fray_

_-Charlie así lo ha dispuesto- Su charla se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Isabella, la cual llegaba a la capilla._

_-Buenos Días Mi Isabella ¿Vienes a Confesarte?- la saludo Jacob con interés_

_-efectivamente, me presento aquí para eso._

_-Jacob creo que es hora de que te marches y nos dejes a solas para poder escuchar los pecados de Isabella- hablo esta vez el Fray Eleazar._

_-Si es así, no los molesto mas, Isabella el jueves iré a despertarte, adiós hasta entonces y recibe este santo beso- le dijo Jacob, mientras tomaba su mano y dejaba un casto beso en ella._

_El conde Jacob se marcha por fin, dejando solos a él Fray y a Isabella._

_-Oh cierra esa puerta y llora conmigo, ¡se ah acabado la esperanza, el consuelo, la protección!- pide Isabella._

_-Isabella ya conozco tu pesar, pero sé que debes desposarte con ese conde el próximo jueves._

_-Padre, no me digas que sabes del caso sin manifestarme como puedo impedirlo. Si en tu sabiduría, no cabe prestarme ayuda declara solamente que apruebas mi resolución y con este puñal voy a remediarlo al instante. Dios ha unido mi corazón al de Edward, tu nuestras manos y antes que esta mano, enlazada por ti a la de Edward, sirva de sello a otro pacto, antes que mi corazón fiel con desleal traición, se dé a otro, esto acabara con ambos. Pues de tu vieja experiencia algún consejo que darme al presente, o mira, este sangriento puñal se enderezara decisorio ante mi vejación y yo, resolviendo como árbitro lo que la autoridad de tus años y tu ciencia no atraiga a la senda del verdadero honor. No así dilates el responder; la muerte se me dilata si tu respuesta no habla de salvación- Dijo Isabella sumiéndose en su dolor._

_-Detente hija entreveo cierta clase de esperanza que requiere una resolución tan desesperada como desesperado es el mal que deseamos huir. Si tienes la energía de querer matarte antes que ser la esposa del conde Jacob, no es, pues, dudoso que osaras intentar el remedo de la muerte para rechazar el ultraje a que haces cara con la muerte misma, en tu afán de evitarlo. Y pues tienes ese valor, voy a ofrecerte recurso- Ofreció el Fray Eleazar._

_-oh, antes que casarme con Jacob, me lanzaría de esa torre, haría cualquier cosa por evitar esa boda, ordéname lo que sea que sin temor alguno las llevare a cabo- Pidió Ella._

_-Pues vuelve a casa, muéstrate alegre, anuncia tu enlace con el conde Jacob. Y mañana por la noche cuando estés por dormir no dejes que la nana te haga compañía en tu aposento. Y cuando estés en el lecho, toma el contenido de este frasco, correrá por tus venas todas un frio y letárgico humor, que dormirá los espíritus vitales; ninguna arteria conservara sus habituales movimientos; por el contrario cesaran de latir; ni calor ni aliento alguno testificaran tu existencia, el carmín de tus labios y mejillas bajara hasta convertirse en cenicienta palidez, caerán las cortinas de tus ojos como el tiempo de cerrarse por la muerte el día de la vida. Cada miembro de ágil potencia despojado, yerto, inflexible, frio, será la imagen del reposo eterno. Permanecerás cuarenta y dos horas completas y al vencerse te despertaras como de un sueño agradable. Así, cuando por la mañana venga el novio para hacerte levantar del lecho, yacerás muerta en este. Según el uso de nuestro país, ornada entonces de tus mejores galas, descubierta en el féretro, serás llevada al antiguo panteón donde reposa toda la familia Swan. Mientras esto sucede, antes que vuelvas en tu, instruido Edward por mis cartas de lo que intentamos, vendrá aquí, el y yo velaremos tu despertar y en la propia noche te llevara tu esposo a Mantua este expediente te salvara de la afrenta que te amenaza si un fútil caprichoso, un terror femenino, no viene en la ejecución a abatir tu valor._

_-Dame, dámelo ya y no hables de terror- pidió Isabella._

_-Toma- le dice el Fray mientras le entrega el frasco con el contenido y luego se despide- Adiós, Se fuerte y dichosa. Enviare sin dilación a Mantua un religioso que lleve mi mensaje a tu dueño._

_-¡Amor! ¡Dame Fuerza! La fuerza me salvara. ¡Adiós, mí querido padre! – Le dice Isabella mientras también se despide._

_Isabella se marcha con dirección a su casa. Allí donde toda la familia Swan se encuentra organizando la dichosa boda._

_*Invitados, Cocineros, la música…*_

_Y entre tanto preparativo llega Isabella._

_-Allí viene nuestra niña, de la confesión- anuncia la nana._

_-¿Qué hay, señorita obstinada? ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunta Charlie Swan._

_-Donde he aprendido a arrepentirme del pecado de terca desobediencia a mi padre y a sus mandatos. El santo Eleazar me ha impuesto el caer aquí de rodillas e implorar vuestro perdón- Decía Isabella a su padre mientras se colocaba de rodillas- ¡perdón, concédanmelo! De ahora en adelante cumpliré todo lo que me pidan._

_-Vete a tu habitación, y ustedes dos- dijo mientras señalaba a la nana y a Renee- prepárenla y enséñenla a ser una buena esposa._

_-He encontrado al joven conde en la capilla del Fray Eleazar- le informo Isabella a su padre._

_-Vaya, eso me alegra, eso está bien. Levántense y vallan a prepararse, tengo que ver al conde._

_-¿Nana quieres acompañarme a elegir mi traje, el que me pondré mañana? – Pregunto Isabella._

_Todos se marchan, Renee y Charlie a sus aposentos mientras la nana e Isabella se van a la habitación de esta última._

_Eligieron el vestido e Isabella le pide a la nana que la deje a solas alegando que necesita orar para que el siguiente día sea uno bueno._

_Y así la nana obedeciendo las órdenes de su señora, se va de la habitación y la deja completamente sola._

_Cuando toda la mansión Swan estuvo en completo silencio, Isabella tomo el frasco que poseía el brebaje que le había otorgado el Fray. Lo destapo y comenzó a tomarlo se le comenzaban a helar las venas y un extenuante temblor recorría su cuerpo._

_-¿Esto funcionara? ¿Y… si el Fray me ha mentido? No soportaría casarme con el conde Jacob. ¿Y si despierto antes de que Edward venga por mi?- Isabella se debatía entre muchas posibilidades- Bebo esto por ti mi Edward- pronuncio mientras terminaba la última gota del frasco._

_A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, ya la mansión Swan estaba en constante movimiento mientras concluían los detalles de la boda._

_-nana ve por Isabella, ya el novio ha llegado- dijo Charlie._

_La nana se dirige con rapidez a la habitación de Isabella y entra._

_-Isabella, mi señora, despierte ya es la hora. Vamos niña Isabella, Pero que dormilona- le decía la nana mientras trataba de despertarla, fracasando._

_Con los fuertes gritos de la nana, Renee se dirigió a la habitación de donde provenía el sonido._

_-¿Qué es todo ese ruido? – le pregunto Renee a la nana._

_-¡Oh! Que día tan desdichado- respondió la nana._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- volvió a preguntar Renee_

_-Mirala, no responde a mis llamados._

_-Hija mía, mi única vida, despierta ¡Abre los ojos! O moriré contigo, ¡Ayuda!- grita por ultimo Renee y de inmediato hace acto de presencia Charlie._

_-Hagan salir a Isabella, el conde ya ha llegado- dijo Charlie._

_-¡Esta Muerta!- grito la nana._

_-Déjenme verla- pidió Charlie- Se acabo, esta fría, su sangre no corre, sus miembros están rigidos, la vida se ha apartado de esos labios. La muerte pesa sobre ella, cual una intempestiva helada sobre la más dulce flor de la pradera. ¡Maldito tiempo!_

_En ese momento entran al lugar el conde Jacob y el Fray._

_-¿Ya la novia esta lista para ir a la iglesia?- pregunta el Fray Eleazar.+_

_-Dispuesta para ir, mas para no volver nunca, ¡Oh hijo mío!- dice Charlie y por ultimo dirigiéndose a el conde Jacob- La noche, víspera de tus desposorios, la ha pasado la muerte con tu prometida. Mira, yace, ella, la flor, en sus brazos desflorada. Mi Yerno es el sepulcro, el sepulcro es mi heredero; ¡El se ha casado con mi hija! Moriré y dejare cuanto tengo: Vida, fortuna, todo es de la muerte._

_-¿he deseado tanto tiempo esta aurora para que solo me ofrezca un semejante espectáculo?- pregunta el conde._

_-¡Día desdichado y maldito! ¡Miserable, odioso día! ¡Hora la más infausta que ha visto el tiempo en todo el laborioso curso de su peregrinación! ¡Una sola, una pobre, única y amante hija, un solo ser, mi alegría y mi consuelo, y la muerte cruel me la arrebata de aquí! – exclama desolada Renee._

_-¡oh dolor! ¡Oh, angustioso, angustioso día! ¡El más lamentable, el más doloroso que nunca jamás vieron mis ojos! ¡Oh día! ¡Día, día! ¡Día aborrecible! ¡Nunca fue visto otro tan negro como tú! ¡Oh, doloroso, doloroso, día!- lamentaba la nana._

_Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia Swan se lamentaban por la desafortunada muerte de su única hija. En esas cuatro paredes de la habitación de Isabella se mostraban presentes la desolación y la tristeza profunda que los caracterizaba en esos momentos._

_-No se desesperen, todos guarden la calma. Dios la posee ahora por completo. No pueden salvarla de la muerte. Esparzan el romero sobre la hermosa difunta y llévenla a la iglesia adornada con sus mejores galas- pidió el Fray._

_-Todos nuestros preparativos para una maravillosa boda se han convertido en preparativos para un indeseado funeral- dijo Charlie._

_-Retírense- pidió el Fray- prepárense para acompañar hasta su sepulcro este bello cadáver. El Cielo, por cierto acto pecaminoso, se muestra sombrío, no lo irriten más contrariando su voluntad suprema._

_Todos Se marchan._

_._

_._

_._

_*En una calle de Mantua*_

-Si hemos de confiar en un dulce y agradable sueño, alguna gran felicidad me espera. Desde la aurora pensamientos de dicha agitan mi corazón, rey de mi pecho, y como que me dan alas para huir de la tierra. Soñé con mi esposa y que me encontraba muerto. ¡Raro Fenómeno: que piense un cadáver! Pero con sus besos me hubiera trocado un emperador. ¡Oh, cuan dulces serán las realidades del amor, cuando tanto lo son las sombras!

Edward se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando entra uno de sus amigos, Jasper.

-¿Traes alguna nueva de Verona? ¿Te ha dado Fray Eleazar alguna carta para mí? ¿Cómo esta mi padre? ¿E Isabella? Nada malo puede sucederme si ella está bien- Pregunta Edward.

-Pues ya nada malo puede sucederte, porque su cuerpo reposa en el sepulcro y su alma esta con los ángeles. Yace en el panteón de su familia. Y perdóname que tan pronto haya venido a traerte tan mala noticia, pero tu mismo me encargaste que te avisara de todo- le dice Jasper.

-¿Sera Verdad? ¡Cielo Cruel, yo desafío tu poder! Dame papel y plumas. Busca esta tarde caballos y vámonos esta misma noche a Verona- dice Edward apresurado.

-Déjame acompañarte porque tu horrible palidez me anuncia algún mal suceso- le pide Jasper.

-Nada de eso. Déjame en paz y obedece, ¿No traes para mi alguna carta de Fray Eleazar?- pregunta Edward comenzando a enfadarse.

-Ninguna- contesta su amigo.

-Lo mismo da. Busca enseguida caballos, y en marcha- le dice a Jasper, este ultimo se va en busca de lo que Edward a pedido con tanto apuro- Si, Isabella, esta noche descansaremos juntos. ¿Pero Cómo? ¡Ah infierno, cuan presto vienes en ayuda de un animo desesperado! Ahora me acuerdo que cerca de aquí vive un boticario de torvo ceño y mala catadura gran herbolario de yerbas medicinales. El hambre le ha convertido en esqueleto. Del techo de su lobrega covacha tiene colgados una tortuga, un cocodrilo, y varias pieles de fornidos peces; y en cajas amontonadas, frascos vacios y verdosos, viejas semillas, cuerdas de bramante, todo muy separado para aparentar mas. Yo, al ver tal miseria, he pensado que aunque está prohibido, la pena de muerte, al despachar veneno, quizá este infeliz, si se lo pagaran lo vendería. Bien, lo pensé, y ahora voy a ejecutarlo. Cerrada tiene la botica.

Edward se dirige a la puerta de la antigua casa y grita.

-¡Hola, eh!

Sale el boticario, aquel que le venderá la causa de su muerte.

-¿Quien Grita?- pregunta el viejo vendedor.

-Oye. Tu pobreza manifiesta. 40 monedas te daré por una dosis de veneno tan activo que, apenas circule por las venas, extinga el aliento vital tan rápidamente como una bala de cañón- le dice Edward.

-Tengo esos venenos pero las leyes de Mantua condenan a muerte al que los vende.

-Y en tu pobreza extrema ¿Que te importa la muerte? Bien clara se ve el hambre en tu rostro y la tristeza y la desesperación. ¿Tiene el mundo alguna ley para hacerte rico? Si quieres salir de la pobreza, rompe la ley y recibe mi dinero- pide Edward

-Mi pobreza lo recibe, no mi voluntad- acepta el boticario

-Yo no pago tu voluntad, sino tu pobreza.

-Este es el ingrediente: disuélvelo en agua o en un licor cualquiera, bébelo y caerás muerto en seguida, aunque tengas la fuerza de veinte hombres- le dice el boticario.

-Recibe tu dinero- le dice Edward mientras le da las 40 monedas. Él es la verdadera ponzoña, engendradora de mas asesinatos que todos los venenos que no debes vender. La venta la he hecho yo, no tu. Adiós: Compra pan y cúbrete. No un veneno, sino una bebida consoladora llevo conmigo al sepulcro de mi Isabella.

Después de comprar el veneno, Edward junto a Jasper, salen de Mantua con dirección a Verona.

.

.

Ya entrada la noche llegan a su destino, El sepulcro de los Swan. Se ocultan entre los árboles al ver salir a el conde Jacob del sepulcro, luego de que este último se marchara, Edward se despide de Jasper.

-Dame ese azadón y esa palanca. Toma esta carta, apenas amanezca procura que la reciba el Fray Eleazar. Dame la luz y i en algo estimas la vida, nada te importe lo que veas u oigas, ni quieras estorbarme en nada. La principal razón que aquí me trae no es ver por última vez el rostro de mi amada, sino apoderarme del anillo nupcial que aun tiene en su dedo, y llevarle siempre como prenda de amor. Aléjate, pues. Y si la curiosidad te mueve a seguir mis pasos, Juro que he de hacerte trizas, y esparcir tus miembros desgarrados por todos los rincones de este cementerio. Mas negras y feroces son mis intenciones, que tigres hambrientos o mares alborotados- lo amenaza Edward.

-En nada pienso estorbarte.

-Es la mejor prueba de amistad que puedes darme. Toma y se feliz amigo mío- le dice Edward mientras le entrega la carta para el Fray.

Jasper a pesar de haberle dicho a Edward que se iría y no estorbaría, se quedo oculto para observar lo que Edward se proponía hacer.

-¡Abominable seno de la muerte, que has devorado la mejor prenda de la tierra, aun has de tener mayor aliento!- Grita Edward a la noche.

Haciendo uso de los instrumentos que le había pedido a Jasper, Edward Logra abrir las puertas del sepulcro.

Ve a Isabella allí y se acerca rápidamente.

-Esposa mía, amor mío, la muerte, que ha sorbido la miel de tus labios, no tienes poder sobre tu belleza. Todavia irradia en tus ojos y en tu semblante, donde aun no ha podido desplegar la muerte su odiosa bandera. Isabella ¿Por qué estas aun tan hermosa? ¿Sera que el descarnado monstruo te ofrece sus amores y te quiere para su dama? Para impedirlo, dormiré contigo en esta sombría gruta de la noche, en compañía de esos gusanos, que son hoy tus únicas doncellas. Este será mi eterno reposo. Aquí descansara mi cuerpo, libre de la fatídica ley de los astros- Edward saca el frasco de veneno y comienza a tomarlo, para luego recitar sus últimas palabras-Ojos mirad por última vez, brazos dad vuestro ultimo abrazo, y labios puertas del aliento sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida muerte. Ven áspero y vencedor piloto: mi nave, harta de combatir con las olas, quiere quebrantarse en los peñascos. Brindemos por mi dama. ¡Oh, cuan portentosos son los efectos de tu bálsamo, alquimista veraz! Así con este beso muero- dice por última vez Edward mientras besa los labios de Isabella, para luego caer muerto al lado de esta última.

Luego de unos minutos ella despierta de su profundo sueño y se da cuenta de que su amado yace muerto a su lado.

-¿Que veo? Una copa tiene en las manos. Con veneno ha apresurado su muerte. ¡Cruel! No me dejo ni una gota que beber. Pero Besare sus labios que quizá contienen algún resabio del veneno. Èl me matara y me salvara- Isabella besa el cuerpo sin vida de Edward pero se da cuenta que no hay veneno en sus labios- Aun siento el calor en sus labios. Siento pasos- dice Isabella para ella misma cuando escucha ruidos que cada vez se hacen más próximos. Toma el puñal que Edward llevaba con el- ¡Dulce Hierro, descansa en mi corazón, mientras yo muero!- se clava la pequeña daga, en el corazón y cae muerta sobre Edward.

Así mueren los dos amantes, por amor, un amor que supero la muerte.

* * *

**Hola chico/as, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D ¿Como pasaron la navidad?**

**¿que tal? a partir del capitulo siguiente empieza la realidad. dejen sus opiniones o comentarios dando click en el lindo botón del Review**

**Gracias a las que han comentado, he tratado de responderles :D**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	4. Chapter 3

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo: **¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz?

_Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__  
_

Síganme en Twitter: _**GabyTwilightFan**_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

**Aclaración: los párrafos en letra cursiva indican que es un recuerdo o sueño****.**

**.**

* * *

**Canción para el capitulo: Red- Taylor Swift**

**Capitulo 3**

"_**Demasiado pronto te vi sin conocerte, y demasiado tarde te conozco"**_

**.**

**California, La Actualidad**

Me desperté como todas las mañanas desde hace 2 años, teniendo ese sueño que termina en que comencé a soñar con esa extraña historia donde la protagonista era muy parecida a mi, y el muchacho era de una belleza inigualable, mis padre me habían llevado a una serie de psiquiatras para tratar el problema, pero ninguno lograba solucionarlo, algunas veces tenia sensaciones extrañas, como si en realidad me hubiera clavado una daga en mi corazón, pero ya las personas pasaban a creer que todo era producto de mi sistema nervioso y que ya tenia una parte de mi cerebro afectada que nunca sanaría, los doctores no hallaban explicación alguna para lo que tenia, también sentía ese extraño deseo y amor por aquel chico del sueño. Era muy extraño en verdad, pero yo sabia que no estaba loca.

Llevaba 2 largos y eternos años en este psiquiátrico, no veía la hora en que saldría de este lugar, y mis padres que decir de ellos, los que me internaron aquí, y me visitaban una vez cada tres meses, en lo que llevaba de estadía aquí me habían visitado unas siete veces nada mas, ellos eran una ricos empresarios, y nunca se acordaban ni me visitaban en mi cumpleaños, siempre estaban ocupados o en algún viaje de placer, y lo que hacían era mandarme una postal del lugar donde se encontraban en el momento o me hacían una corta llamada.

Esas pequeñas acciones me daban que pensar ¿Mi padres no me querían ni un poco?

No lo sabía, en mis cortos 20 años casi nunca pasaban tiempo conmigo.

Me habían traído aquí cuando solo tenía 18 años, acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad e iría a la universidad, pero por más que rogué igual me abandonaron.

Mi sueño era estudiar literatura, pero ya que, todo se había arruinado y no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo porque todos seguían creyendo que estaba loca, algunas veces pensaba que envejecería en el psiquiátrico y no saldría jamás, por otro lado antes de que empezara todo este rollo relacionado a mi supuesto desorden mental, mis padres, bueno mas mi padre, quería que estudiara administración empresarial, para así ayudarlo a manejar sus empresas.

Como no veía algún progreso que me indicara que saldría de este lugar, decidí escribir, escribir sobre ese sueño que me atormentaba cada noche, ¿algún día llegaría a conocer a un chico tan elegante y caballeroso como el de mi sueño? ¿Tendría noches de pasión, como esa que disfrutaron esos jóvenes? Deseaba tanto y tenía tan pocas oportunidades.

Hubo un día en que se respiraba un aura de paz y alegría, mis padres por alguna extraña razón habían venido a visitarme, y eso si que era muy extraño.

-Hija, ¿cómo has estado en este tiempo que llevamos sin verte?- pregunto mi madre.

-A ver, estos 5 meses con 3 días y 5 horas, normal, bueno si a este lugar se le puede llamar asi- dije con indiferencia.

-Por favor hija alégrate, te tenemos una buena noticia- dijo esta vez mi padre.

-¿Se puede saber por qué debería estar alegre?

-¡Hoy saldrás de aquí!

-¿De Verdad?- yo sabía que mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, mis ojos mostraban la ilusión que sentía en ese momento, mientras mis padres me decían aquello ¿Seria Cierto?- ¿Pero cómo?

-Los doctores nos han llamado para comunicarnos que en tu cerebro no hay ninguna falla, gracias a los medicamentos se han mejorado y restaurado tus neuronas y otras partes importantes de tu sistema nervioso- anuncio mi padre.

-Prepara tus cosas dentro de un rato nos marchamos.

Y como me pidieron, organice mis pocas pertenencias y en unos minutos estuve lista, mis padres firmaron algunos documentos que oficiaban mi salida del psiquiátrico y emprendimos el camino hacia mi renovada vida.

.

.

.

El gran portón que separaba la calle de la mansión donde vivía antiguamente, se abría, dando paso al jardín que había diseñado mi madre, siempre cuidado y lleno de vida, el chofer estacionó el auto en la entrada de la casa y se bajo abriendo las puertas traseras para que pudiéramos salir, luego descargo el equipaje y se perdió junto con las maletas tras pasar la puerta principal.

Entre lentamente, y el ambiente que tenía delante era el vestíbulo, un olor a vainilla rodeaba el entorno, tal cual lo recordaba, se notaba que mis padres pasaban la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa, nada había cambiado desde que me había marchado, esperaba que mi habitación estuviera igual.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y ante mí se hallaba el corredor con todas las habitaciones que recordaba, entre en la 2 en el lateral izquierdo, esa era mi habitación, y tal como supuse se encontraba igual, solo que ahora sus paredes era de un color azul cielo con diseños de fantasía, todo había sido realizado a petición mía.

Después de tanto tiempo me sentía en casa, esperaba ya nunca más volver a ese lugar donde había transcurrido dos años de mi vida, ¡Perdidos! , eso era los que significaban esos dos años, una pérdida total de tiempo, como me hubiera gustado adelantar mi carrera, ya me faltaría aun menos para culminar, pero una vez más, gracias a mi padres, no era así.

.

.

Transcurrió un mes donde pude inscribirme en la universidad, solo que mi padre permitió que estudiara literatura, con una condición, debía estudiar administración de empresas también, ¿lo peor del asunto?, las dos a la vez ¡Una Pesadilla!

Me mataba estudiando, realizando trabajos y talleres, algunas veces era insoportable llevar dos carreras a la vez, y sin contar que una de ellas no era de mi gusto personal y debía cursarla por obligación.

En estas ocasiones detestaba un poco a mi padre, lo único que le agradecía era haberme sacado del psiquiátrico, pero bueno, tampoco había mucho que agradecer él mismo me había condenado dos años en mi estadía en ese lugar indeseado.

El paso del tiempo transcurría deprisa, dos años donde mi carrera de literatura destacaba con las mejores calificaciones, mientras que mi obligación, la otra carrera no iba tan bien, yo siempre lo supe, nunca había sido buena en las matemáticas, en el instituto mis calificaciones en esa materia no eran tan buenas como en las otras.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos meses, la situación económica de mis padres desmejoro al punto de casi estar en banca rota, pero cuando yo preguntaba algo con relación a ese tema, mi padre siempre respondía con una sonrisa alegando que la situación mejoraba, con lentitud, pero lo hacía.

Una mañana en la calurosa California, mi familia- entiéndase por familia mis padres- me anunciaron que tendríamos visitas.

-Buenos Días Hija- saludo mi padre.

-¿Que hay papá?- ese fue mi modo de saludar esa mañana.

-¿Esa es una forma para saludar a tu padre?- pregunto mi mamá.

Decidí mantener la boca cerrada, tenía 22 años, si, pero la realidad era que no tenía ganas de discutir, además en el fondo yo sabía que mis padres pensaban que aun mi cerebro estaba tostado, refrito, ¡Que se yo!, ni que hubiera colocado los dedos dentro de un enchufe, ¡Por favor! A ellos nada más se les ocurriría tales acciones.

-¡Ya!, iré al grano- dijo mi padre.

Tiene como mínimo diez minutos allí y todavía no suelta la sopa- Pensé.

-Hoy vendrá un viejo amigo con su hijo, tiene más o menos tu edad, quizás un poco mayor uno o dos años como máximo.

-Aja ¿Y?, cual es el objetivo.

-Quiero que te arregles, Reneé la ayudaras a escoger el vestuario, quiero que te muestres amable, te comportes y por ningún motivo hablaras sobre tu estadía en el psiquiátrico, ahora márchate a tu habitación y prepárate llegaran dentro de unas horas, tal vez para el almuerzo.

Subí las escaleras y me adentré en mi armario, ahora el viejo amargado de mi padre quería que me vistiera de gala y les tendiera la alfombra roja de terciopelo a sus invitados ¡Pero qué fastidio!, eran sus amigos no míos.

Halle un sencillo vestido Carolina Herrera color blanco, tenía una fina cinta azul de seda a la altura del busto, debía admitirlo me quedaba de infarto y para yo reconocer que algo me quedaba bien era un milagro, tampoco me gustaba ser presumida de lo que tenia eso se los dejaba a mis padres, pero como ellos querían casi que una fiesta para celebrar la visita de sus amigos, debía vestirme bien, aunque prefiriera mis shorts de tela vieja y rasgada.

El reloj de mi habitación marco las 12 del medio día y al hacerlo la campanilla de la entrada anunciaba que alguien llegaba a la mansión, me dirigí al balcón de mi habitación, y allí entrando por el gran portón, entraba un auto último modelo, negro, muy negro.

De dicho auto al estacionarse, se bajo un señor de más o menos... Bueno era un viejo como mi padre, y seguido de él, un muchacho, me parecía a verlo visto en otro lugar, pero no recordaba donde.

El ama de llaves subió rápidamente por las escaleras y me hizo bajar de inmediato para recibir a la tan ansiada visita- nótese el sarcasmo.

.

.

-Y ella es mi adoraba hija Isabella- dijo mi padre entrando a la casa.

Si, claro, ¿yo? ¿Su hija adoraba?, estoy segura de que quiere más al gato de los vecinos.

-Un gusto Isabella, es un placer conocerte- dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano en un saludo cordial.

-El placer ha de ser mío en tal caso- respondí yo. Admito que algunas veces me salía el lado poeta y de mi gran bocota se escapaban palabras sin premeditación.

-Te quiero presentar a mi hijo menor- tras decir aquello, lo vi, mi madre venia colgada de su brazo izquierdo, lo que sentí al momento de conectar nuestras miradas fue un deja vú, era la sensación de haber hecho esto antes.

"Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, el momento estaba lleno de magia mientras se mezclaban con las demás personas, hasta llegar a una puerta que dirigía a la terraza de la mansión"

Ese extracto de aquel extraño sueño vino a mi mente de inmediato, ¿Sería posible? ¿Él seria ese chico tan elegante y respetuoso? ¿Como mi mente fue capaz de crear una historia de fantasía con aquel chico que creía yo acababa de conocer?

Conciencia ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?, Deja de formular preguntas ¡Y, Ya Cállate!

-... A Mi hijo menor, Edward- ¡Esto no podía ser cierto! Hasta su nombre era igual.

-Un placer señorita- dijo el tomando mi mano a la vez que daba un corto y rápido beso en ella.

¡Esa Voz!, aterciopelada, y había que destacar que no sé relacionaba con el mismo terciopelo de la alfombra ficticia que le tendía mi padre a aquellos extraños pero al mismo tiempo conocidos para mí. Sentía que de algún lugar los conocía ya.

-Esperamos que se hagan amigos, así como la amistad que tenemos nosotros- dijo Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

-¿Quien sabe?, tal vez hasta terminen casados- Y ese último comentario por parte de mi padre no me dio buena espina, algo me decía que esta visita tenía un fin específico y ese fin a mi parecer, se encontraba relacionado con la relación que debíamos formar Edward y yo- ¿Qué tal si nos retiramos Carlisle?, dejemos que nuestros muchachos intimen- ¿que pretendía mi padre, Que me llevara a aquel joven a mi habitación y lo sedujera? ¡Ni Pensarlo! Primero no tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en el campo de las relaciones íntimas y segundo ¡Por Dios! Acababa de conocer a este chico, o bueno eso suponía o quería creer.

Carlisle y mi padre se marcharon al estudio de este último.

-Vayan al jardín y conózcanse, ¡Vayan, vayan!- esa era la loca de mi madre que a mi parecer pretendía lo mismo que mi padre. Nos dio un leve empujón a Edward y a mí con dirección a la puerta trasera.

En el iluminado jardín en el árbol que se hallaba allí había 2 columpios donde nos sentamos.

-Bueno ¿y... Estudias?- comencé yo algún intento de conversación.

-No, en realidad me he graduado hace un año ¿y tu?

-¿que estudiaste? ¿Cuántos años tienes?, estoy estudiando aun.

-Derecho, 26, ¿Que estudias?- el fue respondiendo mis preguntas en orden.

-Administración y literatura las dos a la vez

-¿No se te hace pesado estudiar doble? ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?

-La verdad me desagrada estudiar administración pero digamos que mi padre me ha obligado, si no lo hacía, no podría estudiar literatura que es lo que en verdad me gusta, yo tengo 22.  
-Pero ¿No estás un poco atrasada? Digo, me refiero a que si has salido aproximadamente a los 18 del instituto ¿no deberías estar terminando ya? Tomando en cuenta que puedes tomar los cursos de verano para adelantar los semestres.

-La verdad es que luego de culminar el instituto se me presentaron una serie de problemas y durante dos años no asistí a la universidad, hace 2 años después de solucionar los inconvenientes que tenia pude ingresar a estudiar. ¿Tienes novia?- lo sé no debí haber preguntado eso, pero la curiosidad me mataba.

-No ¿y tú?

-Creo que entrare en un convento.

Y sin poder evitarlo nos reímos a carcajadas.

-¿Siempre eres así de bromista?- Pregunto él.

-¿Bromista yo? ¡Para Nada! ¿Quién ha dicho que soy bromista?

-Definitivamente lo eres.

-Bueno si a ti te parece, digamos entonces que lo soy.

Nuestra charla se interrumpió, ya que Carlisle junto a mi padre se presentaron en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos.

-Edward es hora de irnos- le anuncio Carlisle a su hijo.

-Claro, ya voy papá- se levanto y yo hice lo mismo, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta trasera para luego entrar a la casa e ir a la entrada donde se encontraba el auto de nuestros visitantes.

-Adiós Isabella- dijo Carlisle

-Nos vemos luego, nuestra charla ha sido agradable- me dio un beso en la mejilla, gesto que me pareció tierno viniendo de su parte.

-El próximo fin de semana están invitados a la casa Cullen para compartir un almuerzo y además así Isabella puedes conocer a mi esposa Esme.

-Claro, iremos con todo gusto- respondió mi padre.

Y así con esa invitación hecha, Edward Y Carlisle entraron en su auto y su auto se perdió de vista al cruzar el portón de la gran mansión.

.

.

La Semana transcurrió rápidamente y de pronto ya tenía el sábado ante mis narices, día que se había elegido para realizar el fantástico- nótese el sarcasmo- almuerzo.

Yo portaba unos shorts cortos pero elegantes de un blanco pulcro junto a una camisa sin tirantes negra acompañada de mis infalibles converses.

Había preparado un pastel de chocolate que aprendí a hacer en un pequeño curso de cocina que tome cuando fui a Italia, apenas tenía 16 años en ese entonces.

Media hora en la carretera y por fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Su "Hogar" era una mansión un poco parecida a la que yo habitaba, había que reconocerlo era muy elegante.

El chofer estacionó el auto y de inmediato bajamos, en la entrada se encontraban Carlisle, Edward y una señora esbelta de tez pálida con un hermoso cabello color caramelo, supongo que sería la madre de Edward.

-Un gusto verlos de nuevo- esa fueron las palabras de Carlisle junto a una agradable sonrisa.

-Tu debes ser Isabella ¿No es así?- pregunto la hermosa mujer.

-Si, claro que soy yo.

-Es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío, señora- conteste yo.

-Nada de señora, dime Esme, y ven aquí- dijo mientras me abrazaba, ese gesto por su parte me sorprendió, el abrazo estaba cargado de un extraño sentimiento, el aura que me transmitía era como... Si me hubiera extrañado por mucho tiempo, ¡Qué raro!

Todos pasamos al interior de la casa, y por dentro era aun más bella, Llena de lujos pero sin perder ese toque que daba una sensación hogareña muy agradable.

* * *

**Hola chica/os Ahora si comenzó lo bueno, gracias por los Reviews que han dejado pero siento que la historia no les está gustando ¿o me equivoco? No hay casi Reviews les agradecería que dejaran al menos "Me gusto el capitulo" o algo parecido para saber que de verdad vale la pena seguir publicando.**

**Bueno como les había dicho los 2 capítulos anteriores era algo así como un recuerdo o sueño, en este capítulo comienza la realidad.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Dejan un Reviews? :D**

**Recomienden la historia… Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	5. Chapter 4

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo: **¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz? /_Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/ __Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"_

Síganme en Twitter: _**GabyTwilightFan**_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

**(Canción del capítulo: Haunted- Taylor Swift)**

**Capitulo 4**

**"_Soy un juguete del destino_**_**"**  
_

_._

_._

Esme había preparado un delicioso almuerzo el cual acompañamos del pastel que yo había preparado.

-Bella, Cariño no sabía que cocinabas, te ha quedado delicioso, luego tendrás que darme la receta- dijo Esme.

-Con todo gusto- le respondí yo.

Luego de tomar el té, en mi caso un zumo ya que no me gustaba el té, Carlisle y mi padre se marcharon para hablar en privado, según ellos alegando que tenían que "ultimar detalles" No se porque pero me dio la impresión de que esos "detalles" no me iban a gustar.

A eso de las 5 de la tarde, nos retiramos, llegamos a la mansión y cuando me disponía a ir a mi habitación, mi padre interrumpió mis intenciones.

-Bella ven acá un momento

-Si papá, ¿que necesitas?- pregunte, ahora que querría, esperaba que no fuera algo que me tomara mucho tiempo ya que tenía que estudiar para unos exámenes.

-Sabes que desde hace algún tiempo nuestra situación económica a desmejorado, pero he encontrado la manera de solucionarlo- dijo mirándome fijamente, y eso no me gusto.

-¿Y de qué forma lo solucionaras?

-Para eso necesito de tu ayuda, estuve hablando con Carlisle y él me ayudara, pero sobre todo eso, Edward y tu deben casarse.

Y en ese instante pegue el grito en el cielo.

-¿Casarnos?- pregunte alterada.

-Si hija, has escuchado bien.

-¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?, solo tengo 22 años y hace una semana conocí a ese chico, no sé nada de él ni de su pasado.

-¿Te preocupas por qué no lo conoces?, yo lo conozco desde que andaba en pañales, y puedo asegurarte de que es un buen chico, amable, respetuoso y con buenos sentimientos- afirmaba mi padre.

-¡Que sentimientos ni que nada! No me importa si tu lo conoces o no, lo único que se es que yo no y sin conocerlo no me casare ni haré nada con él.

-se razonable hija, estamos en banca rota, casi en la miseria si no consigo un trato pronto nos quitaran la casa, los carros y todo lo que tenemos.

-Se razonable tu papa, que tal si luego de casarme con Edward, resulta que es un psicópata o qué tal si es Gay, qué opinas de eso ultimo, que te parece que en la primicia del periódico aparezca este titular "Hija del millonario Charlie Swan, recoge las plumas de su marido" que lindo suena ¿no te parece?- estaba furiosa, no podía seguir manipulando mi vida.

-No opinaras mas nada, te casaras y ya, ¿Me has entendido? O si no vete de aquí y olvida que eres mi hija.

"-Ahora deja de llorar que traigo buenas noticias- le dijo su madre.

-¿buenas noticias?, ¿Cuáles pueden ser?

-El jueves próximo, el ilustre, guapo y joven Jacob, en la iglesia de San Pedro, tendrá la dicha de hacerte ante el altar, ¡una esposa feliz!- exclamo su madre

-Por la iglesia de San Pedro y por San Pedro mismo, no hará de mí ante el altar una feliz esposa. Me sorprende tal precipitación; el que tenga que casarme antes que el hombre que debe ser mi marido me haya hecho la corte. Les ruego, madre, a ti y a mi padre que no quiero desposarme aun.

-ahí viene tu padre, díselo tu misma

Charlie, el padre de Isabella, entro a la habitación.

-¿Reneé le has dado la noticia a nuestra hija?- pregunto Charlie

-Si, pero ella no quiere, ella lo agradece, pero no está a gusto con tal compromiso.

-¿Como?, ¿No lo quiere así?, ¿No está orgullosa?, pues debería estarlo de que un apuesto caballero la pretenda, no valiendo ella nada- manifestó el molesto.

-No estoy orgullosa de los resultados, pero si agradecía de tus esfuerzos, padre- le contradijo Isabella.

-¿Qué significa esto? Orgullosa y agradecida, y sin embargo no orgullosa a la vez. No me interesa en nada tu opinión, prepara tus finas piernas para ir el jueves próximo a la iglesia de San Pedro, en compañía de Jacob, o te arrastrare hacia allí.

-Querido padre, te pido de rodillas que me escuches- decía Isabella mientras se colocaba sobre el frio suelo de su habitación.

-Te lo repito- anuncio el- o vas a la iglesia el jueves, o nunca volverás a presentarme la cara"

Por segunda vez en una semana volvía a tener algún recuerdo de aquel sueño. Y se asemejaba tanto a lo que estaba viviendo que me daba escalofríos. ¿Sera que... debía aceptar lo que mi padre decía? Total, creo que no perdía nada, ellos seguían creyendo que yo aun estaba loca.

-¿Y si llegara a aceptar habría un noviazgo previo o directo a la boda?- pregunte yo más calmada.

-habría un noviazgo obviamente de un mes y medio a lo sumo dos para que puedan compartir gustos y conocerse mejor. ¿Entonces... Que dices?- pregunto mi padre.

Esta era la última palabra, ¿aceptaba o no? Difícil decisión, pero debía tomarla rápido o si no me vería enfrentada una vez más a la furia de mi padre y esta vez no habría tiempo de por medio, estaba segura de que si daba una respuesta negativa me llevarían mañana mismo arrastrada hasta el altar.

Así que debía responder ahora...

¿Sí? O ¿Si?... Entonces la respuesta era...

-Si, me casare, pero con una condición, espero que haya ese tiempo de noviazgo que te pido.

-Claro hija, claro que lo habrá. Te lo agradeceré toda la vida, me iré a darle la noticia a Carlisle- y tras decir esas últimas palabras, se marcho.

.

.

.

Tal como había prometido mi padre, ese tiempo se dio.

Edward y yo al comienzo éramos tímidos uno con el otro pero se fue creando una confianza entre nosotros que parecía que tuviera siglos allí intacta y ahora se renovaba.

Como en una tarde de verano...

"Todavía faltaban algunas cosas que arreglar para la boda, aun faltaban dos semanas. Edward y yo, nos encontrábamos solos en mi casa ya que mis padres habían salido a comprar comida a un costoso restaurante que quedaba un poco lejos de la urbanización, Edward se había quedado conmigo para ayudarme a hacer un trabajo de la universidad.

De un momento a otro lo deje solo en el living.

-Me das un momento, voy a ducharme.

-Claro- fue lo único que contesto él, mientras permanecía sentado en el sofá.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, con miedo a tropezarme, pero gracias al cielo llegue intacta al piso de arriba. Entre a mi habitación y luego me dirigí Al baño que se encontraba dentro de esta.

Me duché lo más rápido que pude, tomando en cuenta que Edward me esperaba abajo y podía fastidiarse.

Salí de la ducha y me coloque la ropa interior de un delicado color blanco, cuando estaba a punto de colocarme el short y la camisa, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Edward tras ella. El recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada y luego se poso en mis ojos, mirándome fijamente.

-Lo siento Bella, no quise entrar así, lo que sucedió es que tus padres llamaron y avisaron que estaban en casa de unos amigos y que tardarían un poco más en llegar- ¡Oh Dios!, estaba muy, muy cerca de Edward y estaba en ropa interior, casi desnuda, y por otro lado, mis padres tardarían mas del tiempo estipulado.

Edward se acerco cada vez más a mí, me tomo de la cintura y se sentó en el borde de la cama, quedando yo entre sus piernas, se irguió para luego besarme, no era la primera vez que nos besábamos, lo admitía, y besaba tan bien, con esos labios carnosos, perfectos y suaves.

Continuo besándome por largos minutos, mientras me acercaba aun más a él, sus manos en mi cintura, cobraron vida, y se colaron por los laterales de mi braga, haciendo contacto físico con mi piel.

Él gimió, lo escuche perfectamente, estaba excitado. Saco una de sus manos de mi cadera y subió hasta mi cuello, luego bajo un poco y se dirigió a la parte de atrás del sujetador, lo que él no sabía era que desabrochaba por delante.

Yo no me quedaba atrás, estaba más excitada que nunca.

-Edward adelante- dije con la voz entrecortada.

Dirigió la mano que estaba en mi espalda hacia delante, mientras la otra permanecía en contacto con la piel de mi cadera. Logro desabrochar el sujetador y lo saco por mis brazos. Tomo uno de mis pechos con su mano, el cual no era extremadamente grande pero tampoco era pequeño, era Considerable, siguió apretando mis pezones y luego dejo de besarme en la boca, mientras descendía por en cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos y los chupo, como nadie había hecho antes, porque esta era la primera vez que alguien lo hacía, con la mano que continuaba en mi cadera, bajo un poco mis bragas y sin quitar la boca de mis pechos alternando uno y otro, la mano sobrante la introdujo definitivamente por mis bragas hasta llegar a la zona prohibida, toco mi clítoris y comenzó a pellizcarlo con sus dedos, lo froto, masajeo, y cada vez el movimiento iba en aumento, cada vez más rápido, los dedos de la otra mano, los introdujo dentro de mi vagina, ¡ah! Se sentía tan bien todo esto que Edward me hacía solo con sus manos, esos dedos largos que introducía y sacaba rápidamente llegue a la cima, creo que había quedado exhausta.

Creo que si no hubiéramos escuchado el ruido del portón abriéndose, hubiéramos continuado. Me vesti rápidamente y bajamos casi corriendo las escaleras, Edward se sentó en el sofá nuevamente y yo cerca de los apuntes, donde estaba "Trabajando" hace algunas horas.

Nuestra actitud, al ver a los ojos a Edward, supe que era de complicidad.

Mis padres entraron, cenamos y todo continuo como si nada"

Las semanas restantes, transcurrieron muy rápido, al día siguiente seria el tan ansiado acontecimiento. Me eche en mi cama desde muy temprano recapitulando todos los momentos buenos y malos de mi vida, como en mi cumpleaños número cinco, donde vi a un pony por primera vez- sonreí ante esa recuerdo- cuando entre a la secundaria, pero esos buenos recuerdos se vieron apañados cuando me vi rodeada por el recuerdo del psiquiátrico donde sufrí tanto, rápidamente aleje esos malos pensamientos y otra vez vino a mi mente esa memorable tarde que había pasado hace semanas, donde tuvimos a punto de hacer el amor, no nos amábamos pero estaba comprobado que si nos deseábamos, ¿qué sucedería mañana en la noche? Porque estaba segura que perdería la virginidad, ¡Era mi noche de Bodas!

Entre tantos pensamientos me quede dormida.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente o más bien la madrugada, ya que eran las 5am, me desperté ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez, en unas pocas horas estaría casada, me angustiaba un poco no saber cómo sería mi futuro y mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Me levante de mi cálida cama y baje las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que todos estarían durmiendo. Me asuste cuando apareció en el pie de la escalera mi amiga, un poco bajita, pelo erizado, corto y negro, ojos grises como la niebla, esa sin duda era Alice, mi amiga desde que estábamos en pañales, la adoraba, aunque fuera la hija de mi nana, era mi confidente, fue una, o creo que la única que sufrió mientras que yo estaba en el psiquiátrico, ella era la hermana que nunca tuve, y también se alegro cuando lee comunique lo de mi boda y le dije cual era mi prometido diciendo:

"Si el infierno es así, que te lleve el diablo amiga"

Alice siempre era así de divertida y ocurrente, ¿que se podía hacer? Yo la quería así como era.

-Alice ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? Me has dado un susto.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo Bells, estas no son horas de estar despierta, pero en fin iba justo ahora a tu habitación para realizarte un tratamiento hidratante en la piel, hoy tienes que estar hermosa para Edward- me explico mientras me arrastraba hasta el piso de arriba. Nos adentramos en mi baño y ella lleno la bañera y me hizo entrar.

Estuve unas cuantas horas frente al espejo, mientras Alice me echaba miles de cremas en el rostro, luego de que termino su sesión de Spa, se marcho para arreglarse ella, y de inmediato llego el estilista, me realizo un sencillo peinado, el cabello suelto en suaves ondas y en la parte superior de atrás tenía una trenza que asemejaba una diadema.

El maquillaje fue sencillo, y el vestido me llegaba a las rodillas ya que la celebración se haría en la playa.

Luego de que estuviera lista, mi padre, mi madre, la nana, Alice y yo, nos marchamos en la limusina hacia la playa, la cual habían reservado solo para la familia y los conocidos de esta.

La limusina se estacionó en la entrada donde habían muchas flores blancas, primero bajaron Alice, mi madre y la nana. Y transcurridos unos minutos se escucho la señal de que debía bajarme, y así lo hicimos mi padre y yo.

Se empezó a escuchar la tonada que se usaba en las bodas, la cual indicaba mi inicio por el camino de pétalos que habían colocado delicadamente en el suelo. Yo iba descalza asi que la arena se introducía entre mis dedos, por lo menos no caería por llevar tacones, mi nivel de nervios era muy alto, en un momento levante la vista y allí se encontraba Edward mirándome fijamente y eso ocasiono un recuerdo, como si ya estoy hubiera pasado en algún otro tiempo.

Llegue al lado de Edward, el tomo mis manos y nos giramos hacia el padre que oficiaría la ceremonia.

El Padre comenzó con las palabras  
Usuales: Hermanos y Hermanas estamos aquí reunidos...

"Irradiando hermosura natural, con su pálida piel, y su brillante cabello recogido de forma elegante.

El fray se la lleva unos momentos para la confesión, y luego vuelven al altar donde la espera Edward.

El Fray Eleazar da inicio a la celebración y luego de un leve beso Edward e Isabella sellan su amor con aquel sacramento"

Ya yo había vivido esto, de eso estaba segura y. Lo había vivido con Edward y también con las personas que me rodeaban diariamente.

Luego de los votos de "amor" y del "acepto" por parte de Edward y mía, nos dimos el beso que correspondía al culminar la ceremonia.

A unos cuantos metros, en una choza, se celebraba la recepción.

Cuando entre del brazo de Edward, quede maravillada todo estaba decorado de blanco, se veía tan delicado y sencillo, simplemente perfecto, era la boda de mis sueños pero en distintas circunstancias, en realidad para que todo fuera perfecto lo único que faltaba era el amor por parte de ambos, pero yo sabía que todo era deseo, puro deseo sexual, y por otro lado Edward era mi amigo, eso lo consideraba hasta ahora, porque desde que nos obligaron a casarnos habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

.

.

.

**Aparezco yo por aquí de nuevo. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capitulo?**

**Me Siento un poco decepcionada ya que esta historia no ha recibido tantos comentarios, paso a creer que no es buena **

**Si ustedes piensan lo contrario por favor tómense aun sea algunos minutos para dejar un comentario.**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	6. Chapter 5

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo: **¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz?

_Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__  
_

Síganme en Twitter: _**GabyTwilightFan**_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5  
*****Canción del Capitulo: Paradise- ColdPlay***

"_Ven, noche gentil, noche tierna y sombría dame a mi Romeo y, cuando yo muera, córtalo en mil estrellas menudas: lucirá tan hermoso el firmamento que el mundo, enamorado de la noche, dejará de adorar al sol hiriente.__"_

.

Podríamos decir que la pase realmente bien, realizando cosas tradicionales que se hacen en las bodas, casi al final cortamos el pastel y Edward y yo comimos del mismo trozo, como si estuviéramos realmente enamorados.

.

.

Había llegado la hora de marcharnos a nuestra luna de miel, todavía Edward no me había dicho a qué lugar iríamos, por mi parte estaría feliz en cualquier lugar, total de que no fuera en medio del mar en un bote.

Me cambie el vestido, por unos jeans y una simple camisa al igual que Edward.

Luego cuando cruzábamos la puerta principal nos lanzaron una lluvia de arroz como típica tradición antigua y sin más nos marchamos.

.

.

.

Me acababa de despertar de mi larga siesta, no sé cuantas horas habían transcurrido, lo único que sabía era que aun me encontraba en uno de los asientos del avión.

-Por fin despiertas bella durmiente- me dijo Edward sonriendo.

Yo me tape la boca mientras bostezaba y luego le sonreí como respuesta.

-Nos falta una media hora para aterrizar.

-¡Por Fin! Ya creía yo que pasaríamos nuestra estancia aquí sobre el cielo.

Y asi transcurrió la media hora entre bromas y sonrisas.

Una voz a través de los altavoces nos ordeno abrocharnos los cinturones y asi lo hicimos para unos minutos después estar en tierra firme.

Bajamos y Edward tomo mi mano, se veía tan tierno.

"Controla esos pensamientos Bella"- Me dije a mi misma

"¿Por que?" Pregunto mi lado irracional.

"Porque si, esto no es real, recuerda que debe haber uno que otro paparazzi allá afuera esperando a que salgas para fotografiarlos y publicarlo en la primera plana de sociales del periódico de California" - esa fue mi parte racional.

-¡Hey! Bella, ¿Estas allí?- dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Ah sí, aquí sigo, ¿Ahora me dirás dónde estamos?- pregunte.

-Averígualo tu misma- dijo él mientras salimos por las puertas de desembarque.

Lo primero que impacto a mi vista fueron letreros en otro idioma que desconocía, pero parecía francés y lo comprobé cuando vi la bandera francesa en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Un taxi nos esperaba, nos subimos a el al igual que el equipaje y luego Edward que para mi sorpresa hablaba francés le indico al conductor la dirección, bueno eso supongo.

Luego de unos 15 minutos nos encontrábamos frente a una mansión tan bella como la que Edward tenia, o bueno, que sus padres tenían en California.

Bajamos el equipaje y seguido de eso Edward pago al conductor, luego este se retiro y nosotros entramos en la elegante mansión.

Edward me guió por el Living hacia las escaleras, por las cuales subimos y nos detuvimos ante un corredor y luego avanzamos hasta que llegamos a la ultima puerta.

-Este es mi dormitorio, espero que no te moleste dormir aquí, pero los otros los están re-decorando.

-No hay problema- dije yo.

Su habitación era muy varonil, era blanca excepto por una pared que era color chocolate, eso hizo que me recordara a mis ojos, al igual que el mobiliario era marrón. Y en una esquina, un estante con una gran colección de libros clásicos que me fascinó.

Deje la maleta a un lado y me senté en una esquina de la cama, el también dejo la maleta a un lado y se sentó a mi lado.

.

.

Era de noche, y la luna se reflejaba en la ventana, esparciendo su resplandor por toda la habitación.

El me tomo de la mano, de inmediato yo me gire y lo vi directamente a los ojos, en los cuales se reflejaba el deseo.

La otra mano la poso en mi mejilla y se acerco un poco más para besarme.

El beso comenzó lento pero luego fue tomando fuerza. Edward se levanto y de inmediato yo lo hice con él. Nos quitamos los zapatos y me indico con un gesto que me colocara en el centro de la cama, y así lo hice.

-Recuéstate- me pidió.

Y también lo hice, el se posicionó encima de mí y continuo el beso, mientras yo enredaba mis manos en su cuello y templaba un poco su cabellos cobrizo, luego fue desabrochando poco a poco mi camisa hasta quitarla para después hacer lo mismo con mis jeans, dejándome en ropa interior.

Pero el aun seguía vestido, y no era justo, así que yo quite las manos de su suave cabello y las baje con dirección a los botones de su camisa, la cual desabroche y pude ver por primera vez su pecho musculoso, el cual recorrí con ambas manos disfrutando de la sensación de placer que me provocaba verlo así. Continúe con su pantalón tal cual como él había hecho conmigo y al cabo de unos minutos estábamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero el quería aun mas, así que desabrocho mi sujetador dejando libre una vez más mis senos, los cuales tomo con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos, para luego sustituir sus manos por su boca, mordió mis pezones, parecía que eso le gustaba pero a mi aun mas, los alternaba de vez en cuando dándole atención a los dos.

Dejo de darle atención a mis pechos y gruñí por eso, entonces bajos hasta la altura de mis bragas y con sus dientes, ayudado de sus manos comenzó a bajarlas, este hombre sin duda era endemoniadamente perverso pero por alguna extraña razón eso me gustaba.

Luego quede totalmente desnuda, y el aun con ropa interior.

Metió sus traviesas y hábiles manos en mi vagina, movió sus dedos en círculos y luego los saco como si nada.

-Edward...- dije yo.

-¿Que nena? ¿Qué quieres?, dímelo- pidió.

-Edward...- estaba avergonzada, pero necesitaba más de eso- mas... Edward por favor mas...

Y gracias al cielo escucho mis suplicas y volvió a hacer su trabajo metiendo de nuevo sus dedos en ese lugar sensible y volviéndolos a sacar, repitiendo el procedimiento primero lento y luego aumentando el ritmo, con su mano libre pellizco un par de veces mis pezones, luego los succiono con su boca, pero sin dejar de hacer esa magia allí abajo, luego alejo la mano de mis senos y la dirigió a mi clítoris, donde lo froto con sus dedos suavemente, luego pellizco repetitivamente para después mover en círculos su dedo que se encontraba en esa zona, aumentó el movimiento de las dos manos y antes de que alcanzara el orgasmo, las detuvo.

-Ed.. ward... - Grité con voz entrecortada- Por Fa..vor.

-Hay tiempo Ángel, calma- dijo él, muy tranquilo.

Repitió el procedimiento, pellizco mis senos, los chupo hasta que se canso y luego torturó mi clítoris hasta que este se hincho de tanto manoseo, metía y sacaba, movía suave y luego muy, muy rápido su mano en ese sensible botón, tanto placer me cegaba los sentidos, quito de nuevo las manos de ese lugar sagrado pero no me di tiempo a protestar ya que sustituyó los dedos por su suave y deliciosa boca. ¡Me estaba haciendo sexo oral!

Nunca en mi vida me imagine que haría esto.

Hacia el mismo movimiento que con sus manos, metía y sacaba la lengua, la movía en círculos, o ¡que se yo!

Mientras metía y sacaba la lengua de mía abertura vaginal, con una de sus manos desocupadas, encontró por 3ra vez mi clítoris y lo pellizco hasta el cansancio.

-Ed...ward, ¡ah!... Me gus..ta ¡AAHH! Ma..sss.

No podía creer las palabras que salían de mi boca.

-Ed...ward vam...os, sigue por... Fa..vor

Apresuro sus movimientos..

-¡Ma..sss Raapi..do!- gemí.

Y obedeció, mas y mas rápido, metiendo y sacando, en círculos y luego frotando, moría lentamente, me estaba matando de placer, sin ninguna duda.

Casi llegaba.

-Ed..ward, Ed...- se me corto la voz.

Un poco más rápido, frotando más rápido, moviéndose mas rápido.

-Tú.. Bo..caaa Ed. ¡Mara...villo..soo!

Y al momento explote.

Uff eso había sido impresionante, mejor que la primera vez.

-Ángel, esto solo empieza.

Y repitió una vez mas todo aquel proceso, donde llego el momento que estaba a punto de vivir, perdería mi virginidad.

Se puso un preservativo, ya que yo no tomaba pastillas, y no podíamos correr el riesgo de que quedara embarazada.

Lentamente entro en mi hundiéndose un poco.

-Tranquila nena, esto tal vez dolerá un poco- me advirtió.

-Edward, tengo miedo- los nervios comenzaban a consumirme.

-Si no estás lista, no lo haremos.

-Si quiero es que, ¿y si me duele mucho? ¿Y si luego no me gusta y nuestra relación cambia? ¿Y si al contrario me vuelvo una adicta? Tengo miedo Edward

-Tranquila Ángel, nada malo te pasara conmigo, no te dolerá tanto, claro que te va a gustar solo relájate y déjate llevar, y con respecto a lo de volverte adicta, no tengo ningún problema con eso, mientras menos te canses mejor- respondió a cada una de mis preguntas con una sonrisa picarona en la cara. Sus palabras me dieron confianza a sí que me relaje.

-Continua- pedí.

Y sin decir nada más, continúo adentrándose en mí, hasta que llego a esa delgada barrera que le impedía lograr su cometido. Lentamente fue avanzando y con unas cuantas estocadas mas, mi himen se rompió y me dolió, ¡Demonios! Claro que dolía.

¡Auch!...¡Auch!...¡Auch!

Estaba a punto de llorar, no me había dado cuenta que Edward no se movía.

-¿Ya ha pasado?- pregunto él.

Me relaje como el me había pedido anteriormente y todo dolor paso transformándose en placer, moví mis caderas dando a entender que podía continuar.

Y así lo hizo...

Arriba y abajo, entraba y salía cada vez más rápido. Cuando estuve a punto de llegar al orgasmo, él grito mi nombre.

-Isabella.

Algo vino a mi mente, un recuerdo, tal vez muy lejano.

Lo mire a los ojos y supe que el presentía que esto había pasado ya.

"-Oh, aquí estas- dijo ella, evaporando su preocupación- dime que mañana nunca llegara- le ruego ella, mientras él la lleva dentro de la habitación.

El, coloca su mano en la cintura de ella y la atrajo más cerca, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y la arrastro hacia la cama, donde la sentó en su regazo, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Nunca llegara- dijo el- dime que siempre voy a estar aquí en esta habitación a solas contigo.

El tomo la iniciativa y la beso esta vez con pasión y entrega, ella se separo y le susurro.

-Siempre.

Edward, coloco las manos en la espalda de Isabella, y comenzó a soltar los botones del largo vestido que ella llevaba.

Al soltarlo pudo ver el perfecto cuerpo que portaba su esposa, aunque aun era una niña, pero los dos aun no eran experimentados.

-Isabella. Eres.- pero ella no lo dejo continuar y desabotono con urgencia los botones de su camisa de seda dejando al descubierto su pecho- Tu lo eres todo, Isabella, Todo.

El beso su cuello y con ese acto apasionado dieron rienda suelta a su amor

Las horas pasaron llenas de pasión, donde cada uno de ellos exploro y saboreo el cuerpo del otro, sin medida, y sin nadie que se los impidiera.

El la poseyó en el acto de amor más puro, amándose, llego el Alba y Edward debía marcharse a Mantua"

-Edward, Edward Cullen, de Verona... ¡Edward!- Grité- ¿Eres tú?...

Estaba como en un trance, no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor, solo podía percibir aquel recuerdo relacionado con este Edward que tenia al frente.

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?- y parece que mi rostro no tenía ninguna expresión porque insistió- Bella, reacciona, por favor Bella.

Y caí en un poso de pura y absoluta oscuridad.

.

.

.

Me desperté desorientada, ¿qué hora seria? ¿Y Edward? ¿Dónde estaba el?  
Me gire en la cama y a mi lado no había nada.

Me levante envolviendo las sábanas blancas alrededor de mi cuerpo, Pero luego cuando vi la camisa de Edward en el suelo, decidí ponérmela junto con mis bragas que estaban a un lado.

Salí a explorar. ¿Dónde podría estar Edward?

Avance por el pasillo y baje las escaleras sin hacer ruido, abrí una puerta, que supuse era la cocina y como pensé, lo era, pero estaba absolutamente vacía, cerré la puerta y seguí caminando.

Halle otra puerta y la abrí despacio, dándome cuenta de que adentro de escuchaba la voz de Edward la que provenía desde dentro.

-No se mamá, en cuanto pronuncie su nombre me pregunto que si era Edward Cullen de Verona y luego se desmayo.

¿De quién hablaba Edward? ¿De mi? ¿Yo había dicho tal cosa?

-¿Estas segura que no sabes de que hablo mamá?

Hubo una pausa donde supongo su madre respondía.

-Ok está bien, adiós- y luego no se escucho mas nada, espere unos 5 minutos para que no sospechara y luego abrí la puerta.

-Hola- lo salude.

-¡Bella! ¿Como estas?

-Bien, bueno eso creo. ¿Qué ha sucedido? No recuerdo muy bien.

-Estábamos... Bueno ya sabes en que estábamos y de la nada te has desmayado.

-Que extraño- fue lo único que pude decir, me dolía la cabeza a horrores y eso que la noche anterior no había bebido nada de alcohol.

-¿Ya desayunaste, Edward?- Pregunte.

-No, a eso iba en este momento.

-No te preocupes, cocinare yo- ofrecí, y me marche de inmediato para que no tuviera tiempo de replicar.

Entre en la cocina, y puse manos a la obra, repasando mentalmente las recetas que había a prendido en el curso que tome hace algunos años.

Decidí hacer un chocolate caliente junto a una torta dulce, además de huevos con beicon y croissant esto último era el típico desayuno americano añadiéndole un toque francés con el croissant.

Al cabo de una hora o algo mas, todo estuvo listo, serví la mesa y llame a Edward.

De Inmediato estuvo en la cocina.

-Wou Bella, no sabía que te gustaba cocinar.

-No es nada del otro mundo, solo me aplico.

-Ok, Ok tendrás que darme unas cuantas clases.

Nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer.

-Esto está realmente delicioso Bella, ¿Donde aprendiste a cocinar asi?

-Secreto... ¡Es broma! Hace algunos años en una de mis tantas aburridas y solitarias vacaciones tome un curso.

-Pues debiste de ser la mejor de la clase- me elogio él.

-Si te refieres a que era la única chica de dieciséis que sobre salía entre las cuarentonas, tienes razón- acto seguido el rompió en risas, me contagio y me reí también.

Pasar el tiempo con Edward era agradable.

Terminamos de desayunar y él se ofreció a lavar los platos.

* * *

**Volviiiii me he tardado bastante en actualizar, el instituto me consume, aprovecho de publicar ahora que tengo cuatro días libres gracias a las vacaciones de los Carnavales **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo de hoy?**

**¿Les está gustando la historia?**

**Les agradecería que al menos dejaran un simple Review Por favor ;)**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Besos desde Venezuela**

**Gaby**


	7. Chapter 6

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo: **¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz?

_Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__  
_

Síganme en Twitter: _**GabyTwilightFan**_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**(Cancion del capitulo: Llorar- Jessey y Joy** "A las que hayan leido 50 sombras el video de esta cancion les recordara mucho")

__**_"Muchas veces tenemos por amor lo que es verdadera desgracia"_**

.

Subí a la habitación y me duché, luego decidí darme un baño en la piscina. Me coloque mi bikini rojo, debía admitir que era muy lindo, lo que no me agradaba mucho era como me quedaba, a mi parecer muy apretado, haciendo sobresalir mi trasero y mis senos. Lo había comprado dejándome llevar por Alice en un día de compras, si subía de peso de seguro no me serviría.

Tome una camisa que me quedaba larga y me la coloque sobre el bikini, tome una toalla y baje las escaleras.

La piscina se encontraba en el jardín trasero y lo mejor de todo es que era climatizada, la coloque temperatura ambiente y mientras esperaba que se estableciera el clima dentro del agua, me senté en una silla que estaba cerca.

Luego de unos minutos, me levante y me lance al agua, estaba deliciosa, refrescante, justo como quería. Nade por unos cuantos minutos, tal vez horas y luego me dirigí a las escalerillas que se encontraban dentro de la piscina.

Mi larga melena caoba, ahora mojada se asemejaba al ébano. Mi cuerpo estaba empapado, tome la toalla y me seque.

Estaba recogiendo las pocas cosas que traiga conmigo y cuando di la vuelta hacia la puerta para marcharme, Edward estaba allí, mirándome.

-Bella, el rojo te sienta bien- dijo mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo.

-Uhm... Gracias.

-¿que tal si salimos a dar un paseo?- pregunto luego de unos minutos.

-seria genial, me cambio y bajo, dame unos minutos.

Subí corriendo las escaleras rogando no caerme, y me cambie, colocándome un sencillo vestido a la altura de las rodillas, junto con unas zapatillas muy bonitas.

Baje de nuevo, y en el camino tome mi bolso con mi billetera y mi celular.

-Te ves adorable, Bella- dijo Edward en cuanto me vio.

-Gracias de nuevo- respondí yo.

Salimos de la mansión y entramos en el auto que se encontraba estacionado afuera.

.

.

.

Edward me llevo a recorrer parte de la ciudad, era hermosa, pasamos una tarde muy agradable juntos, almorzamos en un restaurant de la zona y luego degustamos un delicioso helado, mas tarde me llevo a una tienda de antigüedades, ya que el sabia que ese tipo de cosas me gustaban, aprovechamos la ocasión y compramos unos cuantos muebles para nuestra nueva casa.

Cuando se hizo tarde nos devolvimos a la mansión, donde estuvimos viendo películas hasta tarde. Se sentía bien alejarse un rato de las preocupaciones y de los deberes de la universidad, y además alejarme también un rato de mis padres, a veces podían ser tan mandones.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrían mas rápido de lo que deberían, y esta divertida luna de miel termino.

Edward debía volver al trabajo y yo a la universidad, huy de solo pensar en la universidad, me daba migraña, ya que quería terminar esas dos carreras lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

El Tiempo paso increíblemente rápido, me encontraba graduándome, por fin terminando las dos carreras a la misma vez.

Edward y yo a pesar de estar casados, aunque no nos amaramos éramos los mejores amigos, nos contábamos nuestros problemas, ya sean a nivel personal o laboral, y entre los dos hallábamos formas para solucionarlos, esa era una de las partes fundamentales para que nuestra relación estuviera en tan buenas condiciones.

Por otro lado, la otra parte fundamental era el buen sexo que teníamos juntos, porque aparte de disfrutar tanto en nuestros encuentros, los dos éramos fieles mutuamente.

.

.

Como había dicho antes, termine la universidad y de inmediato mi padre me puso a trabajar en su empresa, yo era nueva en esto pero pude darme cuenta por los balances de la empresa que hace algunos años quizás unos tres o cuatro, la empresa iba en decadencia con respecto a los ingresos que cada vez eran menos, se suponía que mi matrimonio con Edward era para solucionar estos problemas pero veo que nada estaba solucionado aun, a mi parecer lo único bueno de todo este embrollo era la amistad que había nacido entre Edward y yo, solo eso.

.

.

.

Y con el paso del tiempo, esa amistad desmejoro también. Ya no hacíamos el amor como antes, ya no hablábamos tanto, ya el no me contaba sus problemas y por consiguiente yo no le contaba los míos ¿Para qué? ¿Para añadirle más preocupaciones de las que tenia?

.

.

-Bella ¿Creo que tenemos que hablar?- me dijo un día Edward.

-Claro ¿Sobre que?- pregunte mientras servía la cena, pensé que quería solucionar nuestra indiferencia pero tarde me di cuenta de que no era así.

-A lo largo de estos pocos años que llevamos conociéndonos, hemos formado una bonita amistad, y te aseguro que no la quiero perder pero ya el acuerdo entre nuestros padres ha terminado, así que creo que deberíamos divorciarnos ya, pienso que ya es hora de que dividamos nuestra historia pero que quedemos como viejos amigos, así como lo son mi padre y el tuyo, y para serte sincero, me he enamorado, yo aun no lo creo pero es así, ya tengo 29 años y creo que es hora de que tome conciencia por mí mismo, formar una familia y seguir adelante, no me mal interpretes, estos años junto a ti fueron de absoluta diversión, pero ya es hora de continuar.

Me quede de piedra, ¿Esto era cierto? No podía serlo, esto era un sueño, si eso era, seguro que si. Yo pensaba que aunque no nos amaramos, seguiríamos casados y formaríamos una familia juntos y luego le daríamos paso al amor, porque tarde o temprano tendríamos que amarnos ¿No?

Tarde, muy, muy tarde me había dado cuenta de que yo si lo amaba, como cuando me decía "Hey Bella te ves adorable con ese vestido" o cuando me decía cosas calientes como "Te deseo"  
Esas palabras tan simples me hacían sentir mariposas en mi estómago y ahora es que me daba cuenta de eso.

-¿Estas seguro de que eso quieres Edward?- fueron las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar.

-Si Bella, solo quiero una última cosa por tu parte, ¿Estas dispuesta a una despedida?

Yo solo pude asentir, porque sabía a qué se refería, quería sexo, o bueno por mi parte haríamos el amor por última vez, antes de que yo desapareciera de su vida definitivamente, porque el ahora formaría una verdadera familia y yo no estaría allí viendo como los pedazos de mi corazón se disolvía poco a poco.

Nuestra noche de pasión se largo hasta la madrugada y cuando Edward se durmió, yo me levante de la cama, con las lágrimas bañando mis mejillas, prepare mi equipaje y me dirigí a la cocina, prepare café y tome unas cuantas tazas, tantas que creo que perdí la cuenta.

.

Era sábado, ocho de la mañana, Edward aun no se levantaba y yo estaba terminando el preparar el desayuno, como si lo llamara con mis pensamientos en apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos Días Bella.

-Hola- respondí yo casi en un susurro.

Serví una vez mas la mesa, como había estado haciendo desde hace algunos años.

-Sin duda esta es una de las cosas que extrañare, tus deliciosas comidas Bella.

-Puedo darte las recetas.

-¡Nah! No será igual, pero de todas formas gracias ¿Te puedo pedir una última cosa por favor?

-Lo que quieras- dije sin pensar en la consecuencias que esto me traería.

-Ayúdame a preparar una cena romántica, sé que no debería pedirte esto exactamente a ti, pero no se a quien mas pedírselo.

Me entraron ganas de llorar, pero no podía demostrarlo así que le ordene a mi rostro que mostrara una linda y hermosa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, te dejare una lista con lo que tienes que comprar.

-Me parece perfecto, Gracias Bella.

-Edward si no te importa hoy mismo me voy, luego me envías los papeles del divorcio.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta, me gire y subí las escaleras para buscar mis pertenencias.

Todas mis ropas, zapatos, libros y demás, estaban ya empacadas en cajas, solo me lleve lo que era mio, lo que Edward me había regalado en el transcurso de nuestro matrimonio, lo deje en su lugar, hasta la llave del auto la deje en su sitio habitual.

Llame a un taxi y subí las cajas al auto, cuando ya estuvo todo adentro mire por última vez la casa, aquella casa donde compartí tanto con Edward.

Y sin que el se diera cuenta, me marche.

En unos minutos llegue a la mansión de mis padres, ya que vivían relativamente cerca.

Y como era costumbre estaba vacía, a excepción de Alice y su madre.

-¡Bella, Bella!- Grito Alice emocionada en cuanto me vio- ¿Que te trae por aquí?

-¡Hay Alice!- me eche a llorar en sus pequeños brazos- Edward...

-¿Que paso con él? ¿Está Enfermo? ¿Te hizo algo?

-Me ha pedido el divorcio- dije entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-El acuerdo entre nuestros padres a terminado y el se ha enamorado de otra chica, quiere continuar con su vida y formar una familia.

-¡Dios mío! Bella, no puede ser.

-Si, si puede, ¿y sabes que es lo peor?

Ella me miro con tristeza.

-Yo lo amo, y nunca se lo dije, eso es lo peor, y sobre todo hoy antes de marcharme me ha pedido que lo ayude a preparar una cena para su amiga.

-¿Y lo hiciste?- pregunto Alice

-fui tan estúpida, claro que lo hice.

-Bella tú no eres estúpida, bueno solo un poco, no debiste ayudarlo.

.

.

.

**1 Mes**

.

2 Meses

.

3 Meses

3 Malditos meses habían transcurrido desde ese día. Se suponía que mis padres llegaban hoy de su viaje, estaba sin ánimos de nada, no iba a trabajar, no hacia absolutamente nada, comía y me duchaba porque Alice me obligaba a hacerlo.

Y aun seguía amando a Edward, ya veo que eso que decían que "el tiempo cura todo, no es cierto"

"Pero Bella, si solo han pasado 3 insignificantes meses"

Allí estaba mi conciencia otra vez criticando.

"Tenías mucho tiempo sin contradecirme"

"Deja de decir tonterías" -Hablo ella de nuevo.

Un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos.

¡Era Mi Teléfono!

Un mensaje, ¿De quién será?

Presione el botón de abrir y la pantalla se desplego ante mis ojos.

**"Hola Bella, ¿cómo has estado? Tengo tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, sin verte. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y me visitas? Por favor, quiero verte.**

E. C"

Cerré el teléfono y llore, Era Edward, luego de tres meses era que se acordaba de mi, ¿sera que estaba también inconsolable?

No, ¿Como podía ser eso si de seguro estaba con aquella chica a la que había conocido?

¿Debía ir y comprobar que se encontraba bien?

Decidía que sí, me levante, me duché y me vestí, con unos simples shorts y una camisa sencilla que a mi parecer me quedaban más ajustados. Aun recordaba como Edward me decía que los shorts hacían resaltar mi trasero.

Otro par de lágrimas se resbalaron por mi cara.

Tome mi celular y las llaves de la casa.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Alice me detuvo.

-¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

¡Oh, Oh! ¿Y ahora que le decía?

"¡Piensa, Piensa rápido! Cuando quieres fastidiar si imaginas mil cosas ¿no? Y ahora que necesito salir no puedes maquinar una excusa" -Le dije a mi cerebro.

-He... Voy a dar una vuelta por allí, creo que ya es suficiente encierro, llevo tres meses sin salir, necesito aire y luz de sol.

-¿Segura que me dices la verdad Bella?

¡Ugh! Odiaba que Alice me conociera tan bien a veces.

-Segura- dije mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta- Nos vemos Luego, prepara un rico chocolate caliente para cuando regrese.

-Aquí te espero- grito para que yo pudiera escucharla.

Camine, camine y camine, era un poco floja eran solo unas seis cuadras la distancia que había que recorrer, pero yo siempre había sido floja, me agotaba demasiado rápido, y ahora mas, pero no sabía la razón. 1. la ropa me quedaba muy ajustada 2. Me cansaba más rápido de lo habitual.

¿Que me pasaba?

.

.

* * *

**Hola yo por aquí de nuevo, siento que he fracasado con esta historia, ya que no he recibido mucho apoyo con ella pero de igual forma la continuare por qué no me gusta dejar las cosas a la mitad. A las pocas personas que leen ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap.? Espero que dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Sin más, me despido desde Venezuela**

**GABY**


	8. Chapter 7

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo: **¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz?

_Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**(Canción del capítulo: Payphone- Maroon 5)**

_**"Ciertamente el pasado puede doler. Pero tú puedes elegir escapar, o aprender de él"**_

.

.

.

A unos pocos metros divise la mansión de los Cullen, camine un poco mas hasta llegar, toque el interruptor y de inmediato Esme apareció.

-Hola Bella, no te esperaba ¿Como estas?

-Hola Esme, un gusto volver a verte, he venido porque Edward me pidió que lo visitara.

-Pero querida, Edward no vive aquí, el aun sigue viviendo en su casa.

-Ah lo siento, no lo sabía, disculpa por haberte quitado tu tiempo.

-Tranquila, no eres ninguna molestia, porque no pasas y te tomas un té conmigo, he estado sola y aburrida todos estos días.

Y por ser agradable me quede.

Esme preparo un delicioso té acompañado de unas galletas, nos sentamos en el living y entablamos conversación.

-¿Como está el trabajo Bella?

-Bueno, en realidad no he ido en un tiempo.

-Ha ya veo, he notado que has subido un poco de peso, tus mejillas se ven adorables.

-¡Huy! yo he podido darme cuenta esta mañana cuando vi que este vestuario me quedaba más justo de lo natural.

-No te preocupes que te ves genial así.

-Ha Gracias Esme. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

-Muy bien, un poco agotada aun del último viaje que hice pero de resto todo bien.

-Me alegro- le sonreí.

-Bella, me he enterado de que eres muy buena cocinando, me preguntaba si me podrías decir cómo preparar un pastel de chocolate con fresas, me he estado tomando esto de la cocina en serio.

-¿Me das papel y lápiz? Te apuntare la receta.

-Claro ya vuelvo- Esme se perdió unos minutos dentro de la oficina de Carlisle y luego apareció con un block de notas en su mano- aquí tienes.

Anote la receta y luego me marche alegando que se hacía tarde.

-Esme ha sido un gusto volver a verte, pero tengo que marcharme, he venido sin auto, y tengo que recorrer unas cuantas cuadras de regreso.

-Puedo decirle al chofer que te lleve.

-Tranquila, prefiero caminar, nos vemos luego- le di un abrazo que ella correspondió con energía y luego me marche.

Emprendí el camino de regreso y en 15 minutos ya estaba en casa.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- dijo Alice a la vez que yo entraba en la casa.

-Lo siento es que me conseguí a Esme por allí y me retuvo- no le podía decir que había ido hasta su casa, si no empezarían las criticas.

-Umm, bueno, vamos que el chocolate se enfriara.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y allí me esperaba un tazón humeante de un rico chocolate.

-Bella ¿qué tal si mañana vamos a la playa? Necesitamos salir a divertirnos.

-Me parece bien, solo tengo que probarme el bikini, porque es probable que no me quede, he aumentado de peso en estos meses.

Nos terminamos el chocolate y luego fuimos a mi habitación para probarme el bikini.

Entre al baño, me lo puse y taran...

No me entraba ¡Genial! -Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Alice, no me sirve.

-Oh, eso es un problema, ¿y si vamos al centro comercial?

-¿Cuando? ¿Ahora? ¿Estás loca?

-¿Que tiene que sea ahora? El chofer nos esperara, vístete y vamos.

.

Llegamos al centro comercial y entramos en la primera tienda que vimos, no me gustaba gastar mucho dinero en ropa y por suerte esta tienda estaba de oferta.

Alice me hizo probarme muchos trajes de baños, de distintos modelos, hasta que encontramos uno azul marino con rayas rojas y blancas que me gusto y a Alice también así que terminamos comprando las dos uno igual a diferencia que el mío era entero pero con la espalda descubierta y el de Alice era de dos piezas.

Comimos pizza en uno de los establecimientos y luego me hizo entrar a una tienda de lencería donde todo, también estaba en descuento.

Al final salí del centro comercial con un traje de baño de 15 dólares y un conjunto de lencería negro de 10 dólares. Si mis padres veían esto, nunca me permitirían usarlo, pero a mí me gustaba no me importaba cuanto costara podría costar un dólar e igual lo compraría.

El chofer nos esperaba en la entrada del centro comercial, cuando vi a Edward salir de una joyería. Me sentí mal, de seguro ahora le propondría matrimonio a su nueva novia.

-Alice, ¿Podemos irnos? Siento náuseas.

-Claro, vamos entra al auto.

De inmediato el auto arrancó, conduciendo a alta velocidad, en unos minutos estuvimos en casa y las náuseas aun estaban allí, entre corriendo a la casa y vacié todo en el lavabo.

-¿Bella estas bien? Ven vamos te prepare un té.

Luego de haberme tomado el té me sentí un poco mejor y me dormí al instante.

.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue a Alice por aquí y allá revolviendo cosas en mi habitación.

-Alice ¿qué haces?

-Preparando nuestras cosas para el día de playa, pensé que nunca despertarías, ya son las 10am.

-Wou, dormí demasiado.

Me levante y entre al baño, algo vibró y me di cuenta de que era mi celular.

"Bella, no has contestado mi mensaje, y me he enterado de que ayer estuviste con mi madre. ¿Ya te has olvidado de tu amigo? Quiero verte.

E.C"

Ignore aquel mensaje y entre en la ducha, dándome un refrescante baño, pero eso me trajo a la mente recuerdos, cada vez que Edward y yo lo hacíamos en el baño. De inmediato bloquee esos pensamientos y me obligue a pensar en otra cosa.

Luego de terminar, tome una toalla y seque mi cuerpo, me vestía casi igual que el día anterior pero esta vez incluyendo el bañador.

-Bella esta mañana llego correspondencia para ti, ahora te la traigo- Alice salió de mi habitación y cuando volvió trajo consigo un sobre que iba dirigido a mí. Me lo entrego y lo abrí de inmediato, pero al cabo de unos minutos desee no haberlo abierto.

-¿Que es Bella?- pregunto Alice, curiosa.

-Es el acta de divorcio- se me quebró la voz en la última palabra.

Alice me abrazo al instante, mientras lágrimas y más lágrimas corrían libres por mi rostro.

-Ya, tranquila, shhh, solo firma, no puedes darle larga, firma y recuerda que el fue un muy lindo capítulo de tu vida que ahora termina para darle paso a otro, por favor amiga, no quiero verte sufrir más, firma y vámonos a la playa.

Alice tenía razón, fue un maravilloso capítulo que ahora terminaba dándole paso a uno nuevo y desconocido.

Con manos temblorosas tome el bolígrafo, observando que estaba su firma y al lado había una línea para que yo firmara también, tal cual habíamos hecho hace algunos años, pero esta vez no era para unirnos si no para separarnos.

Firme y todo quedo sellado.

.

Era un lindo día, ya que hacía mucho sol, como era costumbre aquí en california, Alice y yo ya nos encontrábamos en la playa "disfrutando" según Alice, "aburriéndonos" según yo. Veía a cada pareja pasar y me hundía en absoluto dolor, no sabía por cuanto más soportaría esta agonía.

-Bella, ya quita esa cara, estamos aquí para divertirnos- decía ella.

-Pero como quieres que cambie la cara si esta es la única que tengo, la solución es hacerme una reconstrucción facial.

-Muy gracioso tu chiste Bella- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Alice se fue a darse un baño en el agua mientras yo me quede bajo la sombrilla, ahora que estaba sola, era un buen momento para escribir.

Escribí, Y Escribí...

Hasta que Alice volvió, allí fue cuando pare, ya que solo me inspiraba cuando estaba sola, continuaría en la soledad de mi habitación.

Unas horas después recogimos y guardamos nuestras pertenencias, y luego nos dirigimos a casa.

.

Cuando Alice se fue a su habitación y yo estuve sola en la mía, comencé a escribir, mientras lágrimas se derramaban de mis ojos, ya estaba divorciada de Edward, nuestros caminos no se cruzarían nunca más.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza, uff creo que reventaría, ya tenía que dejar de lloran y lo decía en serio

Mi celular por... No sé cuanto más, volvió a sonar.

Ya las ganas de saber sobre Edward cada vez se iban disolviendo, ya no podía seguir en esta situación, ¿lo leía o no? Por una parte tenía curiosidad pero por otra me asustaba que podía contener ese mensaje.

Decidí que lo abriría ya no podía perder nada más.

"¡Hey! Me quede esperando tu respuesta, y nunca llego ¿No quieres verme? Estaría muy triste si ese fuera el caso.

E.C"

Estaba a punto de derramar mas lágrimas, ¡Malditas Lágrimas! Hugh las odiaba, Edward tenía que dejar de enviarme mensajes, yo tenía, no, yo debía salir de su perfecta vida, ahora.

Ignore ese mensaje, le pediría a mi padre que me dejara salir de este país, y me mudaría a otro desaparecería de la vida de Edward Cullen.

A la semana siguiente me encontraba un poco más gorda, y mis padres aun no llegaban. Pero da la coincidencia que el miércoles de esa semana llegaron.

Los recibí en el aeropuerto y todo el santo recorrido del aeropuerto a la mansión se la pasaron hablando del bendito viaje.

Cuando mi madre se retiro a su habitación, mi padre se dirigió a su despacho y yo fui tras él.

-papa ha sucedido algo que creo te disgustara.

-habla de una vez, no tengo tiempo de escuchar niñerías.

"Ok- pensé- ahí va..."

-Edward me pidió el divorcio hace 3 meses.

Ya predecía su reacción, la veía venir por las expresiones de enojo que transformaban su rostro.

-¿Qué? No puede ser posible, dime que no firmaste esos papeles.

-Lamento decirte que...- y no me dejo terminar, ya que supuso que como era obvio, yo había firmado.

Y me golpeo en la mejilla, dejando sus dedos marcados en ella.

-como has podido, me has traicionado, pero lo solucionaras ya te buscare alguna forma- no me gustaba lo que sus ojos reflejaban, Odio Puro- Vete de aquí antes de que cometa una locura.

Pase el resto de lo que quedaba de día encerrada en mi habitación, no quería enfrentarme de nuevo a la furia de mi padre.

A altas horas de la noche quede profundamente dormida.

"-Querido padre, te pido de rodillas que me escuches- decía Isabella mientras se colocaba sobre el frio suelo de su habitación.

-Te lo repito- anuncio el- o vas a la iglesia el jueves, o nunca volverás a presentarme la cara"

Desperté, sudorosa y agitada, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no tenia este sueño? Pero dada mi mala suerte regresaba para atormentarme, no lo soportaba mas, pensaba seriamente en ir a un psicólogo y recibir ayuda.

Me levante, vi el reloj del velador, marcaba las 5:30 am, sin duda alguna era temprano, entre al baño me di una larga ducha y luego me vestí como lo hacía habitualmente, unos shorts que ahora me quedaban sumamente apretados y una sencilla camisa que remarcaba mi abdomen más de lo normal.

Cuando volví a mirar la hora eran las 7:00 am, hora de desayunar, estaba hambrienta, tomando en cuenta que no había ingerido nada la noche anterior.

Baje y como era usual allí estaban mis padres desayunando, yo me uní y devore todo el contenido del plato de inmediato. Cuando mis padres terminaron, mi madre tomo sus cosas y se marcho al centro comercial, mientras que mi padre una vez mas fue a su despacho y en esta ocasión me ordeno que lo siguiera, termine mi zumo de naranja y luego entre en la pequeña oficina.

-¿que necesitas papa?- dije con tono, expresión, todo lo referente a la indiferencia.

-primero que nada, cambia tus expresiones.

Recorrí con la mirada toda la habitación y hubo algo que me alarmó, una alteración en los objetos que complementaba la estancia.

Un arma de fuego, tal como lo decía ¡un arma! Se encontraba en el escritorio de mi padre ¿que tenía pensado hacer con eso?

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo estaba aterrada, tenía miedo de lo que mi padre podría realizar

* * *

**Perdon, lo siento…. No quize tardarme tanto en actualizar pero estoy terminando de presentar exámenes finales en el instituto y no he tenido tiempo para publicar.**

**Ahora, que les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Edward mandando mensajes :/?**

**Gracias por dejar Reviews y sus favoritos nos leemos la próxima semana**

**No se olviden de dar click al botón del review :D**

**Besos… GABY**


	9. Chapter 8

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo: **¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz?

_Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__  
_  
**¡Bienvenida/os!**

**Capitulo 8  
**

**(Cancion del capítulo: Call me when you´re sober- Evanescence "Colocarla cuando indique la narración")**

****_**"El tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-bien, muy bien, Isabella, que bueno que te estés haciendo una idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, ya he encontrado una solución para la separación que se ocasiono entre los Cullen y nosotros y si no haces lo que te ordene, esta belleza- dijo mientras tomaba el arma en sus manos- causara tu muerte, y nadie, absolutamente nadie sabrá quién cometió tal crimen.

Ahora si estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, yo sabía que mi padre no me quería pero no sabía que era capaz de matar a alguien de su misma sangre.

-Otra cosa, no puedes decirle a nadie de esto, porque lo sabré, créeme que si, no sabes con quien te estarás metiendo Isabella, todavía no me conoces lo suficiente- su tono era amenazante sin duda alguna- Mira, es sencillo lo que harás, yo te venderé a uno de mis socios, el es propietario de un bar, y tu trabajaras allí, te preguntaras ¿Que vas a hacer en un bar? Muy fácil, ¿sabes lo que significa la palabra puta, prostituta? Si no lo sabes busca el significado en google, para ahorrarte el tiempo yo mismo te lo diré, entregaras tu inútil cuerpo a cada hombre que pague por ello, ¿Ves que es muy fácil?

Trague saliva, esto no me podía estar pasando a mí.

-te repito no puedes decirle nada a nadie, ya sabes las consecuencias si eso sucede, ah y... Una última cosa, te contare un secreto para finalizar- dijo con mirada perversa- tú no eres mi hija, la maldita de tu madre se quedo embarazada de un hombre cualquiera y como nuestras familias eran amigas, mi padre y su padre por un acuerdo, me obligaron a hacerme cargo de ti, eres una bastarda, ¿has comprendido? Mañana mismo te vendrán a buscar para ir a tu nuevo hogar, luego yo veré que le invento a tu madre, solo me queda hacer una última cosa.

Se levanto de la silla, tomo cinta adhesiva y me cubrió la boca con ella, solo pude pensar lo peor. Me ató las manos también.

Me desvistió con rudeza, me iba a violar, de eso estaba segura, se coloco un condón y tal como había supuesto, lo hizo. Lágrimas se derramaban sobre mi rostro.

-si sigues llorando seré más duro- hizo más presión sobre mi y tomo unas llaves y luego de que el saliera de dentro de mi introdujo las llaves.

Agh, me estaba matando, dolía, como mi madre podía haberse relacionado con este psicópata. Saco las llaves y luego me dejo ir.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y llore, llore mucho, no podía pedir ayuda porque suponía, que mi teléfono estaría interferido y sabrían con quien hablaría y que le diría.

.

A la mañana siguiente un estruendo en mi puerta me hizo despertar, abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue... Al viejo decrépito que se hacía pasar por mi padre.

-Vamos arriba, tu madre acaba de irse y tú tienes que marcharte antes de que regrese- me saco de la cama tirando de mis cabellos y ni siquiera me permitió ducharme, me obligo a vestirme sin asearme y luego me condujo fuera de la habitación. Tampoco me permitió desayunar, y valla que moría de hambre.

-Antes de que te vayas debo refrescarte la memoria, primero que nada, dame tu teléfono- sin chistar se lo entregue- te advierto que trabajo con personas de poder relacionada con la mafia Isabella, así que por tu mente no puede pasar nada referente a acusarme con la policía ni nada parecido, todo lo que hagas en aquel lugar lo sabré, tanto si te comportas como no, harás todo lo que te digan para así evitar que te torturen querida, estas advertida, no lo repetiré mas.

Cuando Charlie termino de hablar, tocaron el timbre y de inmediato se levanto de la cómoda silla de cuero color café, me arrastro junto a el y cuando abrió la puerta, unos hombres vestidos de negro se imponían ante ella tapándole la vista. La tomaron por ambos brazos y la llevaron hacia afuera, introduciéndola en un carísimo auto blindado, supuso era de aquellos mafiosos.

.

.

.

El camino hacia el bar fue relativamente largo, tomando en cuenta que lo único que hacía era pensar.

¿Cuánto tiempo estaría en este lugar? De seguro hasta que tuviera más edad y alguien interesado en comprar "los servicios" que podía ofrecer mi cuerpo. O tal vez cuando fuera lo suficientemente vieja, estaría muerta.  
La parte externa del lugar se veía acabada, en mal estado, el letrero que indicaba el nombre con letras neón se inclinaba hacia un lado y así se veía torcido, los ladrillos portaban hoyos de profundidad considerable y la puerta principal era de cristal, en el centro de esta probablemente había sido estrellada una botella causando que el vidrio estuviera quebrado, definitivamente este no era un lugar agradable, para nada.

Había pensado que al menos seria un entorno considerable llenos de personas adineradas pagando exageradas sumas de dinero, pero al ver la fachada me di cuenta de que no era como pensaba, a la vista de cualquiera esto era un lugar abandonado, a menos que, eso es lo que tratara de aparentar para que la policía no hiciera acto de presencia y no se diera cuenta que era un bar donde prostituían personas ilegalmente.

Me arrastraron fuera del auto con dirección a la estructura acabada del club y me hicieron entrar. Por dentro difería mucho de lo que reflejaba externamente. Era moderno, en una esquina a la derecha cerca del letrero que indicaba los baños se encontraba el lugar donde se preparaban las bebidas, mas adelante las mesas con sus respectivas sillas para que los clientes tomaran asiento, y luego la pista de baile, donde habían una serie de plataformas cilíndricas que en el centro poseían un tubo, de solo mirarlos me daban escalofríos, y de la parte izquierda detrás de las plataformas se encontraban puertas y pasillos que imagine era habitaciones para prestar "servicios" a los clientes que pagaran por ellos.

-Aguarda unos minutos, de inmediato vendrá la jefa- dijo uno de los hombres que me había arrastrado a este lugar.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos, donde todo lo que pude hacer fue observar el entorno, nunca, pero nunca en mi vida me imagine que pasaría por esto.

Se escucho el ruido de unos tacones contra el piso caoba de uno de los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones y apareció una mujer alta , esbelta, de cabello rojizo con unos ojos azules intenso, era bonita pero en cuanto la vi supe que ella seria la causa de mis peores pesadillas.

-Hola soy Victoria- pareció amable al principio pero luego me mostro una sonrisa diabólica dándome a entender que esa mujer amable era pura fachada- Harás lo que se te diga ¿entiendes? En unos minutos te presentare a tus nuevas compañeras, ellas te enseñarán lo que tienes que hacer, tu nombre de ahora en adelante no será Isabella, tu nuevo nombre es "Lady Moon" no quiero quejas, si haces algo indebido serás castigada, quiero que tengas en cuenta eso, no puedes tener contacto con personas conocidas, y a ningún cliente puedes rebelarle información personal, de ahora en adelante serás Lady Moon.

Solo asentí, bueno debía aceptar que ahora era... Lady Moon, al menos no era tan feo. La voz de Victoria me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Vamos, sígueme te presentare a tus compañeras.

Nos dirigimos por uno de los tantos corredores de club y nos detuvimos ante una puerta que se encontraba rotulada con la palabra "Vestuario"

Victoria giro el pomo y entramos en la habitación que como decía el titulo en la entrada era un vestuario donde habían muchos diferentes estilos, ropa interior de cuero, seda, algodón...

-Chicas les presento a su nueva compañera, Isabella, su apodo es Lady Moon, ahora- dijo mientras se dirigía a mi- Ella es Angela- señalo a una chica un poco baja, de piel bronceada y cabello negro hasta los hombros- Ella es Jessica- esta vez era una rubia teñida, de ojos negros e igualmente un poco baja- Ella es Rosalie- esta si era rubia al natural, o eso parecía, la cabellera le caía en cascada hasta la cintura, era alta y de tez pálida- Ella es Tanya- cuando dirigí la mirada a ella lo primero que pensé fue "Otra rubia teñida mas" se podían apreciar las raíces de su cabello oscuro cubierto por un tinte rubio, ojos también oscuros y de piel pálida, Tanya me siguió presentando a mas chicas Irina, Maggie, Becca, y otras más.

Luego de que Victoria diera la orden de que debían instruirme, se marcho y me dejo sola con aquellas chicas que acababa de conocer, la primera en hablarme fue Rosalie.

-Hola, dime Rose, en realidad no sé porque estás aquí pero te enseñare a hacer tu trabajo como se debe, quizás luego terminamos siendo amigas.

Esas fueron sus palabras amables para mí, antes de comenzar con las clases de enseñanza.

-Primero que nada tienes que saber que no puedes negarte a ningún hombre que entre por esa puerta, mientras hagas el baile en la plataforma que viste allá fuera debes permitir que te toquen por eso todo el vestuario es descubierto, todas las noches harás bailes diferentes con canciones diferentes, yo te ayudare a preparar las coreografías no te preocupes, debes mantener una dieta estricta no puedes tener ni un kilo de mas, y lo que paguen por ti una parte será para el club y la otra para ti- cuando Rose dijo que la paga se dividía en dos supe que la que se suponía era mi parte era la que sería enviada a Charlie- Aparte de las comisiones claro- siguió hablando ella- las comisiones generalmente son muy buenas y son dadas cuando bailas o prestas servicio privado, si alguien intenta violentarte en cada habitación hay un interruptor al presionarlo de inmediato guardias entraran para solucionar el problema. Bueno Isabella creo que eso es todo, a partir de mañana comenzaras hoy solo veras a las demás.

Luego de que Rose se marchara uno de los guardias me indico donde estaban las habitaciones donde dormían las chicas, me dirigí hacia el lugar y una habitación con el apodo que me habían dado, se encontraba allí, así que supuse que sería donde transcurrirían mis años aquí.

No traía nada conmigo así que no tenía con que llenar los espacios vacíos de la habitación, ni siquiera el armario, ya que el único atuendo que tenia era el que tenia puesto.

.

.

Así paso el resto que quedaba de día, yo en la habitación y afuera se alistaban las cosas para la apertura del club, a eso de las 7 pm Victoria llego a mi habitación.

-Como ya sabrás hoy solo veras, pero antes tenemos que hacerte unos análisis para comprobar que no posees ninguna enfermedad, hasta entonces solo bailaras en las plataformas, y cuando tenga los resultados, si son negativos te avisare para que comiences tu trabajo como se debe, si son positivos tendré que hablar con Charlie.

Cuando Victoria termino de hablar, unas enfermeras entraron a la habitación y sacaron sangre de mi brazo, cuando extrajeron toda la que necesitaban se marcharon, y Victoria tras ellas.

.

.

Antes de comenzar el Show Rose paso por mi habitación y me anuncio que era hora. Yo salí y la seguí.

-Tú permanecerás como un simple cliente en una de las mesas, así que ve a sentarte.

Rose se marcho y yo me senté en una de las mesas que aun quedaban vacías, esta se encontraba un poco alejada de las plataformas.

Al cabo de algunos minutos las luces se apagaron y la única iluminación era un reflector que alumbraba la plataforma de en medio donde se encontraba Victoria.

-Bienvenidos una vez más al club "Pasión" espero que esta noche este llena de placer, placer que les harán sentir nuestras conejitas- Presento Victoria. El reflector se apago y se alumbró la plataforma de la derecha, pero Victoria siguió hablando- Aquí tenemos a nuestra belleza Lady Night, esta conejita les puede proporcionar cualquier tipo de servicios, hasta un trío quizás- Pude reconocer que era Tanya la que baila sobre la plataforma al son de una canción, cuando esta termino se apago el reflector para darle paso a la plataforma de la izquierda, alumbrando a Jessica, y así paso una a una, donde los hombres más cercanos las tocaban, metiendo las manos por sus sujetadores y por los laterales de las bragas, esto era completamente repulsivo, cuando terminaron los bailes de presentación, algunas chicas se dirigían con hombres hacia las habitaciones, mientras las que estaban disponibles servían bebidas mientras que hombres al pasar las tocaban.

A mitad de la noche me retire y me dormí preparándome para el día siguiente que debía enfrentar, quisiera o no.

.

.

.

Muy temprano sentí como me despertaban.

-Vamos nena despierta, hay que preparar la coreografía- entre tanta tonelada de sueño percibí la voz de Rose.

Termine de despertar y mire a Rose que traía una bandeja en sus manos.

-Tu desayuno.

-Uhm... ¡Gracias!- dije mientras alejaba las ganas de dormir que aun me atormentaban.

Desayune en tiempo record, luego Rose me guió hacia la habitación de ensayos y elegimos una canción que practicamos todo el día, solo hicimos algunas pausas de descanso ya que yo no me encontraba en muy buena forma.

En la tarde, cuando ya me había aprendido de pies a cabeza el dichoso baile, Rose me llevo a otra habitación para elegir el vestuario y allí se encontraban todas las demás preparándose también.

Buscando entre todas las perchas encontré un traje de cuero negro, parecido mas a un traje de baño que aun atuendo, medias que cubrían mis piernas y unas botas altas de tacón. Rose me ayudo con el maquillaje, el cual fue sencillo a petición mía, parecía gatubela, como si mi mente fuera leída, Rose me dio un antifaz.

-Todas aquí tenemos uno, este será el tuyo, tendrás que usarlo cada vez que bailes y también durante los encuentros privados. Se podía decir que era bonito, negro y delicado.

Mientras todas terminábamos de arreglarnos entro Victoria.

-Chicas es hora de salir a escena, tu Lady Moon serás la ultima en presentarte, y todas como es viernes a media noche harán un baile adicional juntas, la canción es sorpresa.

Todas salimos del vestidor e hicimos una fila tras la cortina de terciopelo rojo que se encontraba tras las plataformas. Salían de dos en dos yo era la última de la fila así que me tocaba con Rose ya que ella se encontraba delante de mí, Así pasaron todas realizando el baile del día, cuando nos anunciaron, Rose subió del lado derecho, en la plataforma de en medio estaba Victoria así que quedaba vacía la del lado izquierdo, donde subí yo.

Rose hizo su baile como lo había practicado y luego llego el momento que ansiaba se retrasara.

-Aquí nuestra mas reciente gatita- comenzó Victoria- demos un aplauso a Lady Moon, que bailará por primera vez para nosotros- anuncio por el micrófono a todo el público varonil del lugar.

Cuando tomaba clases de Ballet a los 6 años nunca me imagine que estaría bailando frente a un público, porque a mí nunca me seleccionaban en la academia, sin embargo, no me agradaba este manera de presentarme por primera vez.

Aun mi plataforma no estaba alumbrada, el tubo de metal fue retirado y en su lugar dejaron una silla de terciopelo negro a petición de Rose, porque así debía comenzar mi baile, la silla estaba de espaldas al publico, así que me senté en la posición planeada, como habíamos ensayado, como una señorita, piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Asentí y esa fue la señal para comenzar. El reflector se enfocó en mí y el show comenzó.

_*** * * (Inicio de la canción) * * ***__  
_

_**"Don't cry to me .If you loved me**____**  
You would be here with me .You want me, come find me .Make up your mind**____**  
(No me llores .Si me amaste**____**  
Tú deberías estar aquí conmigo**____**  
Me quieres, ven y búscame .Decide)"**_****

Me levante de la silla en la cual me encontraba, con movimientos sensuales.

"Should've let you fall .And lose it all**  
So maybe you can remember yourself Can't keep believing .We're only deceiving ourselves .And I'm sick of the lies .And you're too late****  
(Deberías dejarte caer .Y perderlo todo .Entonces quizás puedes recordarte tu mismo .No puedes seguir creyendo .Solo nos engañamos .Estoy harta de las mentiras .Y tú estás muy tarde)"**

Comencé como Rose me había enseñado, y como tanto había practicado. Con movimientos suaves, intentando que fueran lo mas seductores posibles, y parece que lo estaba logrando porque nadie para de gritar.

_**"Don't cry to me . If you loved me**____**  
You would be here with me You want me, come find me Make up your mind**____**  
(No me llores .Si me amaste**____**  
Tú deberías estar aquí conmigo**____**  
Me quieres, ven y búscame .Decide)"**_

Me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos olvidandome del baile por un momento, pero nunca pare de hacerlo.  
**  
**_**"Couldn't take the blame Sick with shame Must be exhausting to lose your own game Selfishly hated**____**  
No wonder you're jaded You can't play the victim this time And you're too late**____**  
(No podrías tener la culpa .Enferma y con vergüenza .Debes estar exhausto para perder tu propio juego .Egoístamente odiado .No es asombroso que estés harto .No puedes jugar a la victima esta vez .Y tú estás muy tarde)"**_

Todo, absolutamente todo me recordó algo y alguien.

_**"So don't cry to me If you loved me**____**  
You would be here with me You want me, come find me Make up your mind**____**  
(No me llores .Si me amaste**____**  
Tú deberías estar aquí conmigo**____**  
Me quieres, ven y búscame .Decide)"**_**  
**

A Edward, a nuestros pocos años juntos, pero no podía llorar, no frente a todo el mundo.  
**  
**_**"You never call me when you're sober**____**  
you only want it cause it's over It's over.  
**__**(Nunca me llames cuando estés sobrio**____**  
Solo lo quieres porque está terminado**____**  
Esto está terminado)"**_**  
**  
Mas recuerdos vinieron a mí.  
_  
__**"How could I burn paradise How could I You were never mine.  
**__**(¿Como podría quemar el paraíso?**____**  
Como podría .Tú nunca fuiste mío)"**_**  
**

Cuando me besaba, el más mínimo toque de sus suaves y expertas manos, como me hacía el amor cada noche.

****_**"So don't cry to me If you love me**____**  
You would be here with me Don't love me Just get your things I've made up your mind.  
**__**(No me llores .Si me amaste**____**  
Tú deberías estar aquí conmigo .No me ames .Solo consigue lo que quieres**____**  
Que yo ya decidí)"**__  
_  
La canción dio sus últimas para luego terminar, dejando un gran vacío en mi corazón, dejándome dolida por los recuerdos provocados.

Todos gritaron pidiendo más de mi, Victoria trato de calmar a cada hombre que alteraba la poca tranquilidad del lugar, pero ellos pedían, querían mas, nunca se causarían de hacerlo.

**Hey Chicas! Había tardado un poco en actualizar porque no había tenido tiempo, un poco fuerte el capitulo no creen? Odio a Charlie ustedes no? **

**Dejen sus opiniones en un Review, Gracias por leer la historia :D**

**Besos…**


	10. Chapter 9

**Titulo: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo: **¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz?

_Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"__  
_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**(Canción del Capitulo: Toxic- Britney Spears "cuando indique el cap inician la canción")**_

_**"Si la verdad nos convence de que estamos en el camino correcto, entonces no debemos temer al fracaso"**_

_**.**_

_._

-Lo hiciste muy bien Lady Moon- dijo Rose en cuanto se cruzo conmigo, teníamos que hablar con los apodos porque nos rodeaba muchas personas- ¿preparada para la media noche?

-¿Que se supone que tenemos que hacer?- pregunte desorientada, de lo único que estaba enterada era que debíamos bailar, pero no teníamos alguna coreografía.

-A ver, tres chicas son seleccionadas luego de probar las voces de cada una de ellas, luego cantan las estrofas mientras las chicas sobrantes canta los coros mientras todas bailan sobre las plataformas, las tres cantantes van separadas y están alumbradas por los reflectores, ya lo veras, ahora vamos a probar tu voz.

Hicieron una prueba conmigo y me seleccionaron como una de las tres chicas, así que luego me dieron un papel con la canción para que la aprendiera antes de media noche.

Cuando Rose, Angela y yo sabíamos la canción, nos hicieron cambiarnos de atuendo. Debíamos llevar algo semejante a trajes de baños, los tres eran plateados, el mío era entero pero mostraba la espalda y descubierto en los laterales, con unos tacones del mismo color, el de Rose era dos piezas mostrando casi todo y el de Angela era entero solo mostrando la espalda, ellas al igual que yo llevaban tacones plateados. No colocamos algo parecido a la brillantina en todo el cuerpo.

-De nuevo al escenario chicas- dijo Victoria. Ya era medianoche.

Nos colocamos en fila de nuevo, pero esta vez las tres seleccionadas eran las primeras en subir, atrás y a los lados de las plataformas se habían colocado mesas vacías donde estarían las demás chicas. Yo en la plataforma de en medio, Rose a la izquierda y Angela a la derecha y el DJ dio play a la siguiente canción.  
_**  
**__*** * * (Inicio De Canción) * * ***_

_**"Baby can't you see**__** .I**__**'m calling**__**.**__**A guy like you should wear a warning**__**.**__**It's dangerous**__**  
**__**I'm falling**__**.**__**There's no escape**__**. **__**I can't wait**__**I need a hit**__** .**__**Baby give me it**__** .**__**You're dangerous**__**.**__**I'm loving it.**_

_**(Bebé, ¿no puedes ver?**__**.**__**Te estoy llamando.**__**  
**__**Un chico como tú debería**__**.**__**dar una advertencia.**__**  
**__**Es peligroso.**__**Estoy cayendo.**__**  
**__**No hay escape.**__**No puedo esperar.**__**  
**__**Necesito un toque.**__**Bebé, dámelo.**__**  
**__**Eres peligroso.**__**Me encanta)"**_

_**"Too high, can't come down**__**.**__**Losing my head**__**.**__**Spinning 'round and 'round**__**. **__**Do you feel me now**__**.**_

_**(**__**Demasiado arriba,**__**no puedo bajar.**__**  
**__**Pierdo la cabeza...**__**Dando vueltas.**__**  
**__**¿Ahora me sientes?**__**)"**__**"With a taste of your lips**__**.**__**I'm on a ride**__**.**__**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**__**  
**__**Tasting the poison paradise**__**.**__**I'm addicted to you**__**.**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**  
**__**And I love what you do**__**.**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**.**_

_**(**__**Con el gusto de tus labios**__**estoy de un paseo.**__**  
**__**Eres tóxico,**__**yo me estoy desplomando.**__**  
**__**Es como probar**__**veneno del paraíso.**__**  
**__**Soy adicta a ti**__**¿No sabes que eres tóxico?**__**  
**__**Y amo lo que haces.**__**¿No sabes que eres tóxico?**__**)"**_

_**"It's getting late to give you up**__**.**__**I took a sip**__**  
**__**From my devil cup**__**.**__**Slowly taking over me**__**Too high, can't come down**__**.**__**It's in the air**__**  
**__**And it's all around**__**.**__**Can you feel me now?**_

_**(Está haciéndose tarde**__**para abandonarte.**__**  
**__**Tomé un trago**__**de la taza de mi diablo.**__**Lentamente,**__**  
**__**se está apoderando de mí.**__**Demasiado arriba,**__**  
**__**no puedo bajar.**__**Está en el aire**__**  
**__**y en todos lados.**__**¿Puedes sentirme?)"**_

_**"With a taste of your lips**__**.**__**I'm on a ride**__**  
**__**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**__**.**__**Tasting the poison paradise**__**  
**__**I'm addicted to you**__**.**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**  
**__**And I love what you do**__**.**__**Don't you know that you're toxic.**_

_**(Con el gusto de tus labios**__**estoy de un paseo.**__**  
**__**Eres tóxico,**__**yo me estoy desplomando.**__**  
**__**Es como probar**__**veneno del paraíso.**__**  
**__**Soy adicta a ti**__**¿No sabes que eres tóxico?**__**  
**__**Y amo lo que haces.**__**¿No sabes que eres tóxico?**__**)"**_

_**"With a taste of your lips**__**.**__**I'm on a ride**__**.**__**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**__**  
**__**Tasting the poison paradise**__**.**__**I'm addicted to you**__**  
**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**.**__**And I love what you do**__**.**__**Don't you know that you're toxic.**_

_**(Con el gusto de tus labios**__**estoy de paseo.**__**  
**__**Eres tóxico,**__**yo me estoy desplomando.**__**  
**__**Es como probar**__**veneno del paraíso.**__**  
**__**Soy adicta a ti**__**¿No sabes que eres tóxico?)"**_

_**"With a taste of your lips**__**.**__**I'm on a ride**__**  
**__**You're toxic, I'm slipping under**__**.**__**Tasting the poison paradise**__**  
**__**I'm addicted to you**__**.**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**  
**__**And I love what you do**__**.**__**Don't you know that you're toxic**__**.**_

_**(Con el gusto de tus labios**__**estoy de paseo.**__**  
**__**Eres tóxico,**__**yo me estoy desplomando.**__**  
**__**Es como probar**__**veneno del paraíso.**__**  
**__**Soy adicta a ti**__**¿No sabes que eres tóxico?)"**_

_**"Intoxicate me now**__**.**__**With your loving now**__**  
**__**I think I'm ready now**__**.**__**Intoxicate me now**__**  
**__**With your loving now**__**.**__**I think I'm ready now.**_

_**(Intoxícame ahora.**__**Con tu amor, ahora.**__**  
**__**Creo que estoy lista ahora.**__**Creo que estoy lista ahora.**__**  
**__**Intoxícame ahora.**__**Con tu amor ahora.**__**  
**__**Creo que estoy lista ahora.)"**_

-Muy bien chicas- nos felicito Victoria cuando terminamos el acto.

Cada una se fue a realizar el trabajo que le tocaba esa anoche, yo por mi parte, me escabullí y me marche a mi habitación, no sabía si soportaría esto. No me gustaba para nada.

¡Oh Edward, Edward! Si pudieras salvarme de esta prisión donde me habían encarcelado, solo si tuviera una oportunidad. Yo no rezaba mucho, pero de ahora en adelante lo haría para que con la ayuda de Dios, pudiera salir de este lugar ilesa.

Los días que siguieron fueron iguales a esa primera noche, solo bailaba hasta que llegaran los resultados que comprobaban que no portaba ninguna enfermedad, ojalá nunca llegaran, no quería entregar mi cuerpo a ningún otro hombre que no fuera Edward. Solo deseaba estar con él, así no me quisiera de la misma manera que yo lo amaba.

El lunes el club no abría las puertas al público así que todos podían salir y hacer lo que quisieran, menos yo, Rose fue tan buena que me trajo una libreta y un bolígrafo, como se lo había pedido, pequeños para poder esconderlos en la habitación.

No fue hasta el miércoles que llegaron los análisis y por la cara de Victoria cuando me cito en su oficina, deduje que no podía ser bueno.

-Bueno Isabella, no tengo buenas noticias para ti, aun no he hablado con Charlie, acabo de revisar los análisis antes de que llegaras y han revelado que estas embarazada, no sé si ya estaba enterada de esto, tienes casi cuatro meses.

Me quede muda, 4 meses, un hijo de Edward.

-No, yo no tenía la menor idea.

-Bien, como ya te dije aun no le he notificado a Charlie, sé que si se lo anuncio o te matara o te obligara a abortar, ahora te pregunto ¿qué harías tu?

-No pienso abortar, pero tampoco quiero que me maten.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

"Bella Piensa rápido, una salida"- me dije a mi misma.

-Victoria, que te parece hacer un trato.

-Te escucho.

-Déjame tener al bebe sin decirle nada a Charlie, en cuanto nazca se lo entrego a su padre biológico, y tu le pagaras a Charlie una suma aproximada de lo que yo debería producir, cuando haya tenido al niño y se lo haya entregado a su padre, comenzare mi trabajo como se debe y te pagare esos 9 meses que estaré inactiva, mas la suma que debes darle a Charlie mensual, pero con la condición de no decirle absolutamente nada.

-Me parece bien tu trato, solo déjame pensarlo y mañana tendrás respuesta.

Me retire del lugar y termine recostada en la cama de la habitación donde me alojaba. Tendría un bebe de Edward, no eran las mejores circunstancias pero de alguna forma me alegraba, lo único que lamentaba era que si el plan salía como le había contado a Victoria, mi pequeño bebe no me conocería, pero al menos estaría seguro con Edward y su familia.

Imaginando a un pequeño de cabello cobrizo y ojos esmeraldas, me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

**Narrador POV**

Edward cortó su relación con Bella por estar enamorado de otra chica, Tanya era su nombre, no sabía nada de ella, ni donde trabajaba, ni donde vivía, solo sabía que al verla entrar ese lunes por las puertas de la cafetería, había quedado flechado.

El había pedido concejo a su padre y posteriormente a su madre, los cuales le habían preguntado que si estaba seguro de su decisión y el había respondido afirmativamente.

-Estoy totalmente enamorado, loco por esa mujer, creo que nunca he experimente algo así.

-¿Estas tan seguro? ¿Abandonaras a Bella, una buena y humilde chica, por alguien que desconoces?

Con oídos sordos, ignoro los consejos de su madre y continúo con su loco y descontrolado amorío hacia Tanya.

-¿Cual es tu profesión nena?- había preguntado él una vez. Y ella hábilmente evadió la pregunta y cambio el tema.

Cada vez que se reunían era en el lugar destinado para la cita, porque cada vez que Edward se ofrecía a buscarla ella se negaba.

A veces él se preguntaba que podía ocultar ella, pero como estaba tan ciego no presto atención y rápidamente como las palabras y los recuerdos se los lleva el viento, se olvido de esas trivialidades.

.

Un sol radiante iluminaba la ventana de la habitación donde Edward yacía profundamente dormido.

El sonido de su celular los despertó.

"¡Hey Hermano! Me han invitado a un club esta noche, no seas aburrido y vamos.

Em. Cullen"

Ese era Emmett, su hermano, que de seguro necesitaba un buen polvo y tenía que inmiscuirlo a él en sus locuras.

A eso de las 9pm, Emmett llego en su Jeep a la casa de Edward, el cual salió apresurado y se adentro en dicho auto.

Recorrieron algunas calles de california y al cabo de una hora estuvieron estacionando frente al club, su aspecto por fuera los impresionó, como a cada persona que pasaba por el lugar.

-¿Emmett estás seguro de que es aquí? ¿Quién te ha invitado?- pregunto Edward.

-Una sexy Rubia hermano, es perfecta.

Lo que ellos ni se imaginaban es que esa rubia, Rosalie, trabajaba en ese lugar, lo que Edward tampoco se imaginaba es que su adorada novia Tanya también trabajaba allí y lo último que nunca se pasaría por su mente era que Bella, su ex mejor amiga también estaba allí...

-Emmett estás loco, estoy esta casi en ruinas- Dijo Edward inseguro, algo, llamémoslo intuición le advertía de que ese lugar no le iba a gustar para nada.

-¿Edward nunca te han dicho que no juzgues un libro por su portada?

-¿Cuando tú has leído un libro?

-Eso no viene al caso, entremos que nos perderemos el show.

Y así, entraron al lugar, Edward nunca se imagino que por dentro tuviera ese aspecto moderno que poseían los clubs actualmente.

-Que te dije Edward, no juzgues...-

-Ya cállate Emmett- lo interrumpió Edward.

.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos, Edward se dirigió al baño de caballeros, y en cuanto salió, una rubia lo interceptó.

-¡Hey! Tu cobrizo, sígueme.

Edward extrañado, no se movió del lugar.

-Te he dicho que me sigas.

-¿Hay alguna razón porque deba hacerlo? Yo no he solicitado ningún servicio privado.

-¡Oh si! Hay muchas razones, así que sígueme, tranquilo bonito nada te pasara.

Esa era Rosalie, tratando de ayudar a su ahora amiga, Bella. Ella lo llevo a través de pasillos y se detuvieron en alguna puerta con un rotulado que Edward desconocía.

-¿Quien es Lady Moon?

-No te puedo responder a eso, pero te aseguro que la conoces, más de lo que crees.

Rosalie lo apuro a entrar, mientras ella se quedaba vigilando el perímetro.  
Bella había preparado una carta para el donde le revelaba unas cuantas cosas, pero le pediría que la leyera cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos del club.

.

.

* * *

**Definitivamente perdón no tengo, se los aseguro, siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto, el instituto esta por terminar y me tiene en completa tención ya quedan más o meno capitulos.**

**¿Les gusto este? Que opinan que pasara en el próximo? Edward descubrirá a Bella?**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y dejen sus siguientes opiniones**

**Besos… **


	11. Chapter 10

**Título: "**_Así…Como Romeo Y Julieta"_

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes pertenecen a SM. Parte de la trama es extraída de Romeo y Julieta, pero todo absolutamente todo lo demás es solo mío, incluyendo a Edward._

**Prologo: **¿Qué sucedería si sus vidas estuvieran relacionadas con las de Romeo y Julieta? ¿Si tuvieras un padre que no es lo que realmente crees? ¿Si fueras obligada a casarte? ¿Y si a todo este embrollo le sumamos un bebe? ¿Un divorcio? ¿Una prostitución? ¿Un Romance? ¿Un poquitín de Drama? ¿Y un final Feliz?

_Una vida pasada Una boda Una prostitución Un bebe y Un engaño/  
Al entrelazar sus miradas, pareció que el tiempo se detuvo/Bella el rojo te sienta bien/Ma...sss Raapi...do- gemí/__Te asesinarán si te encuentran__ /ya es hora de continuar..._

"_¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"_

**¡Bienvenida/os!**

**Capítulo 10**

** (Canción del capítulo: Love Story- Taylor Swift)**

**.**

Edward entro en la habitación y en una esquina estaba una mujer de espaldas vestida de negro, con el cabello caoba recogido. Su voz se escuchó distorsionada cuando hablo pero había algo que a él le parecía familiar en aquella voz.

-¿Te conozco?- Edward rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Claro que me conoces pero ahora no debes reconocerme, toma esto- dijo mientras se colocaba ligeramente de perfil sin mostrar mucho, el solo se pudo percatar de que llevaba un antifaz, le entrego un sobre blanco como la cal, luego se colocó de nuevo de espaldas a él y continuo hablando- ábrelo cuando estés lejos del club, por favor, es lo único que te pido, como dije ya me conoces, toda esa información es absolutamente verdad, ya puedes marcharte- cuando él se giró y estaba a punto de salir, ella hablo de nuevo- una cosa más Edward, nunca olvides todo lo que pasamos juntos- él se sorprendió por el tono sincero de la chica, pero no se percató de que ella no solo hablaba de esta vida, si no de otra.

Se marchó de la habitación y se encontró con Emmett.

-Vámonos Emmett- pidió Edward.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar- se quejó el aludido.

-¡que nos vamos! Necesito hacer cosas importantes.

Como había pedido Edward, se marcharon del lugar y mientras iban de camino a la casa, Edward abrió el sobre, había dos papeles dentro, tomo el primero y lo desdoblo.

"Edward, cuando leas esto será porque estas lo suficientemente alejado del club, como te debo de haber dicho, ya me conoces, pero no te diré quien soy aun, debes saber cierta información. 1. Tu novia Tanya trabaja en este club, ella se prostituye. 2. Con Respecto a Bella, tu ex esposa, el que decía ser su padre la obligo a trabajar en este club, el pertenece a una mafia muy poderosa. 3. Edward, ella está embarazada, tu ex esposa espera un hijo tuyo, si no te lo llevas cuando nazca lo mataran o lo darán en adopción. 4. hay algo que los une a ti y a Bella desde antes de sus nacimientos, habla con tu madre, ella te aclarara todo, cuando ya lo hayas hecho lee la segunda carta, antes no.

Lady Moon"

-Vamos a la casa de nuestros padres Emmett, rápido.

-¡Estás loco! - protestó el- es ya pasada la media noche.

-No aun no lo estoy, date prisa es urgente.

Lo más rápido posible llegaron a la mansión Cullen, estacionaron muy mal el auto pero de igual forma así lo dejaron, Edward entro como flash a la casa.

-¡Mama!- grito con toda su fuerza- ¡Mama!- volvió a gritar.

Se escucharon pasos apresurados en el piso superior y luego de unos minutos Esme bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Que pasa hijo?

-Explícame mama, ¿qué es eso que me une con Bella desde antes del nacimiento?

Ella lo miro con comprensión y luego se sentaron en el sofá.

-A ver cómo te explico, hace algunos siglos hubieron dos familias enemigas, ¿recuerdas Romeo y Julieta?

-¿qué viene la obra de Shakespeare a todo esto mama?

-Bueno, cuando él escribió esa obra, se encontraba en Verona y una mujer dolida le relato un acontecimiento que había sucedido en esa familia, Shakespeare, era el poeta más famoso de la época y embelleciendo las palabras que había dicho la mujer, escribió Romeo y Julieta, esa fue una historia real como dije antes y allí es donde entran tu y Bella. Ahora te toca a ti descubrir lo demás Edward.

Esme se marchó y Edward se quedó solo en el living, se recordó que aún quedaba una carta sin leer y la tomo.

"Esme te contó parte importante, ahora me toca a mí continuar la historia"

La carta relataba tal cual la obra de Shakespeare pero lo extraño era que no eran Romeo y Julieta, eran Edward e Isabella.

"Ahora ya sabes que desde siempre nos hemos conocido, siempre nos hemos amado de una forma u otra, Edward soy yo, la que te entrego la carta en el club era yo, Edward espero un hijo de los dos, tienes que ayudarme a salir de esta prisión a la que el que decía ser mi padre me condeno, y si no puedes hacer nada por mí, al menos hazlo por el bebe que viene en camino, aquí estoy rodeada no puedo comunicarme con nadie, ni salir, de cualquier forma aquí en el club me apodan con el nombre de Lady Moon.

Espero puedas ayudarme de alguna forma.

Te amo, aunque sé que no sientes lo mismo.

Isabella Swan, Isabella de Verona, simplemente tu Bella a través del tiempo"

Al terminar de leer la carta, un fuerte sentimiento golpeo mi alma, mi mente y todo al igual que mis sentidos.

Él también la amaba.

Debía actuar rápido si quería salvarla.

-¡Mama!

-¿Ahora qué pasa?

-Ya descubrí todo y además Bella está en peligro debo salvarla, por lo que acabo de leer está esperando un hijo mío, y su padre la había obligado a prostituirse por dinero luego de que termináramos la relación, y lo peor es que su padre está involucrado con la mafia. Lo que aún no encaja es como sabes tanto sobre esa historia.

-Hijo porque, yo era esa mujer dolida que le contó la historia a Shakespeare, el por respeto cambio los nombres de las personas involucradas.

-¡Dios! Esto es una locura.

-Si tal vez, pero ahora debes hablar con la policía.

-Pero Bella se verá involucrada por trabajar en ese lugar.

-Todo a su tiempo Edward, no puedes hacer tantas cosas a la vez.

Esme hizo que Edward esperara hasta que amaneciera para contarle los hechos a la policía. Cuando el reloj marco las siete en punto aun sin desayunar y sin asearse, tomo las llaves del auto y salió disparado por la puerta principal de la mansión, sin esperar a Emmett o a cualquier otro.

Encendió el auto y arranco aumentando la velocidad, en unos pocos minutos ante él se solidifico el edificio policial, una vez más estaciono mal el auto, si le imponían una multa, ¿Qué más daba? se bajo, comprobando rápidamente que el auto estaba seguro y sin esperar más entro, el primero que lo recibió fue un policía que se hallaba detrás de un escritorio.

-Buenos días ¿en que lo podemos ayudar?

-Quiero presentar una denuncia contra el club "Pasión"

-Me puede dar la dirección de tal club señor, lo desconozco.

-No me extrañaría, su fachada por fuera parece abandonada- dio la dirección al oficial y luego se acomodó en una silla delante del escritorio para comenzar a contar los hechos- Quiero hacer la denuncia contra el club ya que me he enterado que en ese lugar prostituyen mujeres y además de eso están relacionados con clientes que involucran a la mafia.

-Joven esas acusaciones son muy graves y para sustentar su declaración se necesitan pruebas.

-No sé si esto sirva de algo pero mi ex esposa fue forzada a trabajar allí por su padre que está involucrado con la mafia, lo único que tengo es este papel que me entrego a escondidas ya que tampoco se le permite tener comunicación con las personas que la rodean que no se incluyan en su círculo de "trabajo"- Edward le entrego el papel, y el oficial comenzó a leerlo- Oficial si necesita más pruebas que un simple papel, entonces esta noche permítame transportarlo a dicho club para que se fije de lo que allí sucede.

El oficial no estaba muy seguro de acompañar a Edward al club, pero luego de tanta insistencia acepto, y tal cual como la noche anterior, se dirigieron al club, y Emmett también los acompañaba con la excusa de ver a la ardiente rubia.

Comenzó el Show de las chicas, si así se les podía llamar y Edward identifico a Tanya entre tantas mujeres, pero no pudo conseguir a Bella con la mirada, obviamente como ella se encontraba embarazada, no podría hacer ninguna actividad. El oficial que los había acompañado, vestido de civil, llamo a unas cuantas patrullas y al cabo de media hora, ya tenían rodeado el lugar.

.

.

.

Cuando se acrecentó el alboroto, Bella comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de las habitaciones y llego hasta el lado del bar, vio como varios oficiales entraban en el lugar con armas en sus manos, otros que no portaban armamento comenzaron a esposar a todas aquellas personas que se encontraban en el club, todas las chicas, los guardias y los clientes también, uno de los oficiales llego hasta Bella y también la esposo, mientras ella recorría el bar con la mirada vio como Rose también era esposada y entre tanto ajetreo reconoció la cabellera cobriza de Edward, él se giró hacia ella como si sus mentes se transmitieran algún tipo de comunicación, se miraron a los ojos y ella reflejo en su mirada algún tipo de agradecimiento hacia él, por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de que su hijo al menos se salvara de aquella situación.

La trasladaron hasta una patrulla y de allí fue llevada hasta la estación de policía, tras de ella también traían a algunas chicas del club, para luego ser recluidas en celdas diferentes. En las vueltas que da la vida a Rose la hicieron entrar en la misma celda donde se encontraba Bella. A pesar de todo ellas habían formado una amistad sincera alejada de la hipocresía y el interés que rodeaba las relaciones amistosas que se mantenían en el club, Bella se prometió que si en algún momento salía de ese lugar se llevaría a Rose con ella.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Edward se encontraba tratando de solucionar todo lo relacionado con la detención de Bella, tenía que hallar una forma para sacarla de allí, su hijo no podía nacer en un lugar como ese y el amor de su vida, que aunque acababa de descubrir esos sentimientos tan profundos que quería profesarle al mundo, tampoco podía permanecer en un lugar como aquella fría y mohosa celda.

No se le permitió hacer nada, aún tenían que interrogar a todos los involucrados y dada la declaración de Bella, de seguro llamarían al mafioso Charlie Swan para declarar ya que había sido culpado ante los ojos de la ley, por su propia hija, y de seguro el declararía a su favor para no verse involucrado en aquella situación. Y así como Edward presentía, sucedió. Charlie dijo que en ningún momento había sido informado que su hija pertenecía a tal círculo social y que él nunca estaría rodeado de personas como la mafia.

Bella permaneció dos meses más en ese lugar ya su embarazo estaba avanzado y con 6 meses se notaba lo suficiente. Edward la visitaba diariamente con la esperanza de que el calvario que estaban viviendo, finalizara. Un día mientras Edward estaba en su oficina trabajando, tomo su laptop y vago por internet sin ninguna página web fija, cuando un artículo llamo su atención.

"_**mafia le plus recherché"**_

Rezaba en el titular, Edward de niño había tomado clases de francés e interpreto las palabras "Mafioso Más Buscado" o algún significado parecido ya que tenía muchos años sin practicar el idioma, abrió el articulo para ondear en la lectura y cuál fue su sorpresa, que un poco más debajo del título se encontraba una fotografía y el protagonista era Charlie Swan.

-¡Genial!- pensó el de forma sarcástica, esto podía ser un halito de esperanza para que su amada saliera de ese asqueroso lugar. Descargo la información y luego la imprimió para dirigirse a la estación policial. Al entrar los oficiales con expresiones desinteresadas lo miraron, ya era costumbre verlo por allí. Se dirigió una vez más hacia el escritorio del oficial Smith.

* * *

**Ahora si que me matan, 3 meses sin actualizar, soy la peor, de verdad no se como pedirle disculpas, pero siempre es el instituto entre tareas y exámenes, pero al fin ya termine y solo queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo... que los estaré subiendo en los días que siguen...**

**Espero que puedan llegar a perdonarme por mi falta dejando algunos reviews.**

**Besos... :***


End file.
